


You Don’t Know What You Want

by Alecsander93



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Guilt, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsander93/pseuds/Alecsander93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude can never make up his mind on what he wants. After an awkward incident, he has a tough choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please feedback is highly appreciated! Thanks Everyone!

“Jude, make up your mind already.”

A typical conversation opener Connor would start with whenever they were at each other’s houses and today they were Connors. Jude could never make up his mind, and he has to admit, he only does it to mess with Connor. Connor has been his best friend for the past three years now, going into their sophomore year of high school. He knows how to get under his best friend’s skin which is always the highlight of the day. 

“Okay, fine. Um… lets go with FIFA,” he says, smiling hoping to earn at least a smirk in return from Connor. Instead, he receives an awkwardly agitated eye roll.

“Finally,” he says under his breath.

“What’s up with you and your attitude today?” 

“Nothing, can we just play the game already?” Connor exhales, grabbing the two controllers off his TV stand and tossing one to Jude without looking at him.

Over the next hour there was nothing but background noise from the game, except a few disgruntled grunts from Connor. Jude decided it was time to break the silence.

“So, the first day of school tomorrow… excited, nervous, longing to see your beloved Daria return from her summer vacation in Europe?” he asked, nudging Connors elbow. Connor continued staring at the game on the television, still not making eye contact with him. 

“I guess I am,” Connor said with a shrug, “Its only sophomore year.” 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he tries to make eye contact, but to no avail. Connor eyes land everywhere in the room, but Jude. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Jude. What about you? You ready for tomorrow… to see your second best friend Taylor?” Connor quickly changes the subject to avoid any more questions. Jude knowing him better than anyone else easily sees this, but decides to let it go since Connor finally wants to talk.

“Duh, but the one I’m really excited to see is Michael,” he says gleefully. But, at the mere mention of that name made Connor heavily exhale with disdain. He grabbed the controller from Jude’s hands, placed both on the TV stand, and shut off the console. Jude continued his confused stare with his eyebrows furrowed as Connor moved to lay on the floor. Jude followed him onto the floor lying next to him, but Connor grabbed his arm and pulled his head onto his chest. “Damn, he has a hot chest” he thinks to himself. He quickly shakes off the thought knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere. Jude and Connors friendship had always been what others would call a “bromance”, with hugs and clever quips between each other. Daria and their friends didn’t really mind, they actually respected their friendship. Even when Jude came out, their friendship never faltered and everyone respected that. But, once Michael came into the picture the two tone down their friendship. Connor didn’t care much because they could hug and joke in private, when Michael wasn’t around. The only problem Connor had was that Michael was a jerk and not right for Jude. 

“Michael is not a bad person Connor,” Jude says playfully smacking Connor’s hand away from his brown hair. 

“You barely know him,” he deadpanned.

“I’ve been with him for three months Connor, I’d hardly say I barely know him,” he laughed at his best friend’s monotone. “You know him too, since he’s on the baseball team with you and Jax.” 

“He doesn’t start and everyone else barely knows him,” Connor replies, staring at the ceiling refusing to succumb to Jude defending Michael. 

“What are you talking about?” Jude pushes himself off of Connors chest to sit at the edge of the bed, his rage beginning to flare. “Before Daria went to Europe, we went on one triple date and everyone got a chance to meet him.” 

“Yeah, but remember you called me the night before scared and unsure if you should cancel or not. You calmed down, we went, and he left a rather lasting first impression…” Connor sits up, finally setting his eyes Jude. He feels relief and anger at Connor disagreeing with him. “…with him trying to outsmart Taylor, totally disregarding Daria’s presence, ignored Jax, and glaring at me whenever I directed a comment towards you.”

“We had only been seeing each other two weeks at that point and he was getting a feel for you guys.” Jude said, spinning around to stare at the blonde. “We had basically just met, it was so romantic, remember?”

“I remember that you two met at the Anchor Beach Summer Beach Party, in the food line… hardly romantic at all. You were even unsure about calling him the day after he gave you his number,” Connor said.

“Why are you so against me having a boyfriend? I didn’t object when you started dating Daria, I even went along with Taylor dating Jax, being the fifth wheel and all.” He says raising his voice, but he feels as if he’s about to cry. “But when I get a boyfriend, the three of you want to give your opinion on him?” Jude said in between sobs. He looked up at Connor as tears begin streaming down his cheeks.

“Jude he’s a jerk!” Connor yelled, taking a step forward. 

“Thanks for that, Connor. My own best friend doesn’t approve of my first boyfriend.”

“So you need approval from me to date him because he’s on the baseball team like me and Jax? All because you don’t want to be a fifth wheel anymore…that’s basically what you’re saying,” Connor slowly takes another step forward. "That's pathetic Jude."

“No... I don’t know what I’m saying.” Jude tries to hide his head in his arms to avoid the conversation.

“See what I mean Jude? You’re always indecisive and we want what’s best for you!” Connor climbs on the bed next to Jude. 

“That not fair Connor!” his voice muffled through his sobs. “What does that even mean?”

“You never know what you want! Jude you’re smart…and funny, kind and… good looking… and any guy would be lucky to have you. But, your indecisive and kind of always choose the wrong thing, and we as your friends don’t want to see you get hurt.”

They both didn’t move. It wasn’t until Jude noticed Connor’s hand on his back moving up and down slowly. Connor rubbed small circles on his back, his heart broke watching Jude so upset. He understood that Connor was trying to protect him but, he really wanted Connor to accept that Jude found someone.  
“Jude.”

“Jude look at me.” Jude lifted his head to meet Connors eyes. With their foreheads touching, Jude noticed a tear streak down Connors cheek. Connor ignored his own tears and caressed Jude’s, rubbing away the tears. 

“You’re cute…and… anyone can swim in your eyes…”

At that moment Connor leaned in and kissed him. His soft lips a cushion for his own. The kiss was like ecstasy and Jude’s mind went fuzzy at how perfect it felt. It was small at first but then Jude was kissing him back. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist, pulling him closer the both of them falling back onto Connor’s bed. Suddenly Jude’s eyes shot open as he was snapped back to reality. He jumped off the bed and stepped, eyes wide and guilt stricken.

“I…I... have to go….” He said, still shocked from what had just occurred. 

“Jude,” Connor started.

“Yup… I have to go…” Jude repeated, quickly putting on his shoes and grabbing his phone.

“Jude, hold on." He says jumping off the bed and grabbing Jude's shoulders forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Those deep blue eyes"

“No... No..." Jude says shaking off his thought. "Moms want me home early for the first day tomorrow… so I really have to go…” he shrugs off Connors touch and turns towards the door.

“Jude!” Connor yelled to no avail, because Jude had sprinted out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Predictions? Thanks for reading!


	2. Breakfast Conversations

_Connor: Jude I’m sorry_  
_Connor: Pls come back so we can talk_  
_Connor: Answer ur phone_  
_Connor: Come on Jude at least text me back_  
_Connor: Where are you?!?!?!_  
_Connor: Pls tell me you got home safe_  
_Connor: Don’t ignore me Jude I really wanna talk_  
_Connor: JUDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_  
_Connor: Its late so I’m guessing ur asleep_  
_Connor: Pls text me when u wake up. Goodnight Jude_

 

Connor had been constantly texting and calling Jude the minute he ran out of his house. Jude didn’t stop running until he reached his house. He entered and made an immediate beeline up the stairs to his shared room with Jesus and climbed in his bed. He ignored everyone for the remainder of the night and didn’t reply to any messages he received. Not Taylor asking where to meet at school the next day, not Michael's goodnight text, and especially not Connors’ s many text messages that kept him and Jesus up half the night from his phone’s constant buzzing. Aside from the buzzing, the other thing keeping him up was the kiss. “Why did that kiss feel right?” he thought. “His lips were so soft.” No. he couldn’t think that, he was with Michael. The guilt of what happened weighed over him and he felt he had betrayed Michael. His first boyfriend and he cheated. Jesus’s groans broke him from his trance. He looked at his clocked and noticed it was four o clock, school started in four hours. He rolled over away from his phone and closed his eyes to try to get a couple hours of sleep. When he finally did fall asleep, he dreamt that Connor and Michael were in a tug of war contest and he was the rope. He woke up at six thirty, having only gotten two hours of sleep. He took a shower in hopes of forgetting the nightmare. Why was Connor in his dreams and what did that tug of war mean?

  
_Michael: Good Morning Babe! Can’t wait 2 kiss ur hot lips when I see u ;)_  
_Jude: Sry I didn’t say goodnight last night_  
_Michael: Make it up 2 me?_  
_Jude: How?_  
_Michael: mmmm dirty texts will do ;p_  
_Jude: Lol Babe really? It’s 7 in the morning_  
_Michael: Help me out? Throw me a bone... or send me a pic of yours? hehe_

  
Jude sat at the kitchen table later that morning with his phone in one hand texting Michael and a spoon for his cereal in the other. He was busy trying to quell Michael’s various attempts to send dirty texts when Connor’s comments about him and his boyfriend popped up in his mind. How could his supposed best friend say those things? What was his motive and that kiss why did he do that? “I am not indecisive; I know what I want”, he thought to himself “But that kiss felt so good.” No, he couldn’t think that, he had Michael and Connor had Daria. Suddenly his phone buzzed to life and he looked at the screen expecting it to be Michael. He rolled his eyes at realizing who it was.

  
_Connor: Am I giving u a ride to school today or r u riding with family?_

  
Jude didn’t want to deal with Connor to talk about what had happened the day before, so he taped out a quick message to keep Connor off his trail and out of his mind.

  
_Jude: Yea I’m riding with family. C u at school_

  
That ought to keep Connor at bay, at least until he got to school. He was about to resume texting Michael, who was asking for a shirtless picture message, when his mother Lena padded in dressed and ready for the first day of school.

  
“Good morning bubba,” she greeted. He glanced up from his phone and smiled unable to speak with cereal in his mouth. Her eyes flashed with happiness about finally being able to return to work after being home for the summer.

  
“Is Connor still taking you to school?” Lena continued, and Jude shook his head eyes still locked on his phone. Michael was definitely on his mind. “No, why not?”  
Jude was just about to answer when Stef, his other mother entered the kitchen. He quickly tucked his cell phone in his pocket as she headed straight for the coffee. 

“Good morning! Wow, a child downstairs before 7:15, I’m impressed.” She crossed to his side to sit next to him and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“Thanks mom, I just wanted to be prepared for the first day of school,” he said. Both Stef and Lena smiled. Since both Callie and Brandon had left for college, Jude took it upon himself to try to keep his mother’s happy because no parent can stand when their birds leave the next. Of course Jesus and Mariana were still at home, but it was their senior year and they were bound to leave the house within the next year too. So Jude tried to make sure that his mother’s would never be shut out of his life because family was important. 

“Is Connor or Michael taking you to school today love?” Stef asked sipping her coffee. “I know mama was asking before I walked in..." 

“Neither, I figured I’d ride with Jesus and Mariana since its their senior year.” Stef smiled, but didn’t say anything. Lena looked in shock, but happy and nodded. 

“Our baby is growing up right before our eyes,” Lena said.

“I know, and I’m happy he came to a decision so soon,” Stef added. “Usually you would wait until the last minute to decide. And lord forbid it be Michael,” she continued in into her coffee mug silently.

Jude’s head snapped towards his mother after hearing her comment in complete shock, Deja vu flashing him back to Connor’s house. Stef closed her eyes to avoid his innocent stare. “What does that even mean when you talk about my decision and Michael? You sound like Connor.”

“She means you can never make up your mind,” Jesus, his older brother said angrily as he entered the kitchen. He cracked open the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass. There were clearly bags under his eyes from staying up the previous night because of Jude’s phone. “So in laymen’s terms, adding what she said about Michael; we don’t like your boyfriend.” 

“I thought you all love Michael,” Jude said dropping his head.

“We never said we didn’t like him,” Lena commented. “We just say he comes off a little ‘strong’ for our liking.”

“What are we talking about?” Mariana asked entering the kitchen, the reason for her coming down late apparent with how beautifully touched her face was by makeup. 

“How we don’t favor our younger brothers boyfriend,” Jesus interjected.

“Is it true Mari?” Jude asked in a low tone, he looked as if he was about to cry. Mariana tried to fix her face to form the best smile possible, she wanted nothing less than to make Jude happy. All she could do was give Jude an unappealing smile.

“I just think he could be more respectful to us Judicorn. Callie, Brandon, A.J., and even Connor agreed,” She said in a sincere tone. “But, if you like him I love him,” she added walking up to him and kissing his cheek. Jude’s face turned red when he heard Callie’s name, of course she would, but Connor? Connor had been speaking to his family behind his back about Michael? 

“Callie and Connor? What, is everyone in my life against me dating Michael?” 

“No we just care for you, Connor too.”

“Connor and everyone else should mind their own business,” he said under his breath. Everyone heard but chose to ignore it. Jesus heard and fixed his mouth to say something but Lena placed her hand on his shoulder to prevent anything from happening. 

“She’s right bubba, you loving him is all that matters. But, just make sure that this is what you want.” Stef commented.

  
“I don’t. I don’t like him at all, and I stand with Brandon and A.J.. And if you ever let you phone vibrate all night the way it did till four in the morning again, I’ll break it myself,” Jesus said coldly. Jude gave him a death stare but Jesus complete ignored it, unfazed by Jude’s eyes.

  
“Jesus, let whatever it is you're angry about go, and be nicer to your brother.” Stef said sternly also staring at him, but her stare said “I mean it”. He just raised his hand in defeat and returned to his music. I’m off to work. Have a lovely day my babies!” Stef grabbed her police bag, kissed the kids on the head, and planted a lingering one on her wife before walking out the back door to her car.

  
“Please,” a soft voice came from Jude his head laying in his arms on the table. “Please. just stop. You all sound just like Connor…” He begged his family. Looking up at Lena who looked guilty about the conversation focused on Jude.

  
“Okay,” Lena said clearing her throat “I think we should all take a page from your mother’s book and head for school. Jesus everyone is riding with you and I’ll see you there.”. Jesus began to object, but stopped when Mariana punched his shoulder being rude to Jude at breakfast. They grabbed their bags and started down the hall towards the front door.

  
“Thank you” Jude whispered. “But seriously, I have no idea why everyone is on my case lately…”

  
“You know what, bubba?” She asked handing him his backpack. “You decide what you want because it’s your life. Forgive us for adding our input, ultimately your choice is all that matters and we'll stand behind you.” She said kissing his cheek. He waved good bye to her and walk out the door, heading for Jesus’s car who was waiting impatiently. "Just know that we love you!" she called after him.

  
Jude had to admit he had a lot on his mind, and this Connor situation was not making it any better. First him saying negative comments about Michael, then kissing him, and now he finds out that Connor had been talking to his family? Was Michael right for Jude? Is he really indecisive? Why did Connor kiss him? Why was he talking to his family behinds his back? Every question he asked himself made him angrier and angrier. He and Connor needed to talk, and it was going to happened today at school. He climbed into the car and pulled a pair of headphones out if his backpack so he could drown out Jesus’s music.

  
Just before put them in, Mariana asked. “Hey Judicorn…what were you saying about Connor again?”

  
Jude looked the window to try to calm himself down. “Nothing, just forget it,” he said earning a scoff from Jesus. Yeah… he and Connor were definitely going to have a talk at school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jude will say to Connor at school? If you have any suggestions please comment and as always love your feedback. Thanks Everyone!


	3. The First Day Back

Jude wasn’t ready to see Connor when he turned down the hallway where his locker was, but there he was talking it up with Taylor and Jax like nothing had happened the day before. Connor was leaning against Jude’s locker in his signature red and black flannel, with a dark shirt underneath, and jeans with his backpack draped over one shoulder. Despite the fact that Jude was totally checking him out, he could feel his anger flare each step he took closer to Connor. Before he could say anything Taylor had turned around and quickly wrapped him into a hug.

“Jude! How were your last few days of summer?” she asked. “I wouldn’t be asking if you’d reply to me every once in a while.” She squeezed him tighter in her embrace to emphasize her statement.

“Tay, let him breathe. He was probably trying to enjoy his last few days of bliss before coming back to this prison.” Thank God Jax was there, he could always calm Taylor down when she was beginning to push too aggressively into a topic. Which usually was all the time.

“All I’m saying is respond every once in a while.,” she said fixing Jude’s collar. “With Daria not here because she’s staying in Europe an extra week, we need to communicate more.”

“Babe, relax we’re here and D is here in spirit,” Jax said as he pulled her in and pecked her lips. He started whispering to Taylor something about loving her being feisty, making her giggle. So Connor took that as an opportunity to talk to Jude.

“Hey, Jude,” he said shyly.

“Connor.”

“I’m glad you made it home safe,” Connor said scratching the back of his neck. “I wish you had replied to my messages though. I really was worried.”

“Did you hear that from my family?” Jude asked suspiciously. He didn’t look at Connor while he fished his books out of his locker.

Connor frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I thought you would have heard from my family since you talked to them about my boyfriend,” he said as he slammed his locker.“ I don’t know what’s worse, you telling me I can’t make up my mind or finding out from my family that you have been talking about my boyfriend behind my back.”

“Jude I…”

“Then you after you tell me Michael is bad for me and I can never make up my mind….” Jude looked over Connor’s shoulder to see if Jax and Taylor were listening, but they were distracted by each other to listen. He still lowered his voice to a whisper “you kiss me?”

Connor looked puzzled “What was I supposed to do Jude? You said yourself that I’m treated as ‘family'"... he made little quote marks with his fingers in the air. “Mariana asked for my honest opinion and I gave it to them Jude.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, nor does it make it right, Connor… You should have told me what you were thinking right away.”

Connor scratched the back of his neck again. “I’m sorry, OK? I... I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but what I said about Michael is true. I’m just being your best friend and looking out for you.”

“Best friends don’t do what you did. Saying I can’t make up my mind? Calling me indecisive?” He continues to stare trying to catch Connor’s eyes, but Connor keeps his eyes fixed on the ground. “I get enough of that from my family, and especially Jesus. The one person I never thought I’d get it from is you.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor repeated.

“Whatever Con, I’m still mad at you.” Connor’s head shot up, he flashed his mischievous smile at Jude. "And, I am not indecisive."

“What are you grinning about Con?” he asked suspiciously.

“You called me Con. So you’re not completely mad at me, Jude.” Jude felt his face heat up. "So let me ask you, what about the kiss?” Uh oh… “You know you felt something” … Jude’s eyes started shifting… “You kissed me back” … Jude could feel his heart pounding… “You liked it” … Connor took a step closer to Jude… “Is that why you ran out of my house? I know you better than anyone Jude.” Jude had to say something because Connor was getting considerably close.

“You tell me. You’re the one who’s straight, and I have a boyfriend.” Jude said as raised one of his eyebrows. The corner of his lips curled into a soft smile.

Connor closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath. He wasn’t going to start explaining things to his best friend at that moment. He was still mad about the situation of how much of a jerk Michael was, nor was he going to express his anger of not being himself around Jude when his boyfriend was around because of the death stare Michael would give him. Jude never paid attention to notice and he sure as hell that he wasn’t going to deal with this now.

Connor was about to speak when hands wrap around Jude’s waist from behind, pulling him backwards. "Hey Beatles," a voice says softly that made Connor roll his eyes. Jude could feel his lips next to his ear, and his whole body shivered when his boyfriend kissed his neck quickly after speaking. Jude turned around, bringing his arms around Michael’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Connor snorted and shook his head. The nickname ‘Beatles’ because of the song ‘Hey Jude’. Connor didn’t like it, Judicorn was a much more fitting nickname.

“Connor,” he says before turning his attention back to Jude.

“Michael,” Connor responded with fake enthusiasm.

“You kinda left me hanging this morning babe…I had to finish what you started.” He whispered in Jude’s ear just loud enough for Connor to hear. Connor rolled his eyes again. Michael caught Connor mid eye roll and grinned smugly.

“Sorry, I was a little preoccupied this morning with family. They were pressing this morning.” 

"No worries babe, I completely understand. I just wanted to be close to you.” He placed his forehead against Jude’s. “Oh, that reminds me…” Michael dug into his pocket and pulled out a a golden shark tooth necklace. “Happy three months, Beatles.”

Jude had to cover his mouth from because his squeal as Michael put the necklace on him Jax and Taylor turned to see what was going on. Connor’s mouth dropped in jealousy. “I didn’t get you anything though.”

“Does it matter? All that matters is that it matches your eyes...” Connor scoffed, Taylor elbowed him. “… and that you’re mine.” He leaned in to kiss Jude never taking his eyes off Connor to prove emphasis of his claim for Jude. Of course Taylor noticed this and her breath hitched.

Jude spun around in his boyfriend’s arms. “You see what he got me guys? Isn’t it sweet?”

“Yes definitely, that necklace is sweet for your three-month anniversary… and that kiss was… lovely,” Taylor said.

“A shark tooth necklace?” Jax whispered. “I could have got you one at the beach yesterday.” Taylor shushed him.

“It’s alright I guess,” Connor muttered to himself.

“Oh Connor, I heard about Daria staying an extra week in Europe. Sorry about that, hopefully you won’t feel lonely being the fifth wheel for a change.” Jude ignored Connor’s quickly reddening face as Michael wrapped his arms around Jude’s shoulders. “Guess you won’t be getting some anytime soon…sorry bro,” he said as he kissed Jude behind the ear still glaring at Connor, smirking.

“And what makes you think you’re going to be getting any?” Jude asked. 

“You still thinking about it Beatles?”

“I… I don’t really know yet…” Connor’s mouth couldn’t hit the ground fast enough. His stomach lurched and he felt light headed. ‘Jude never mentioned this to me’ he thought. At least he hadn’t made up his mind and agreed to it. The bell echoed through the hallway signaling the start of first period, meaning Connor, Jax, and Michael would head to baseball conditioning and Jude and Taylor would head to History. The couples said their goodbyes to each other with a quick pecking of the lips. Connor stood in silence shutting his eyes and exhaling deeply.

“Con… I’ll see you in English, okay?” Jude asked, but he was interrupted by Michael pulling him in for a longer kiss and grabbed his butt. “See ya, Con,” is all he could say when they broke the kiss in his dazed state. His boyfriend pushed passed Connor grinning madly, but of course Jude didn’t even notice again. Connor stared blankly at Jude walking with Taylor.

Connor mumbled “See ya” watching Jude turn into his intended classroom.

“Bro… Earth to Connor... Connor!” Jax’s shouting in his ear made Connor flinch. “What’s wrong with you?! If we’re late to practice its more laps and if Vice Principal Adams-Foster catches us it detention. Let’s go!” Jax said. Connor’s heart was pounding like crazy.

“What’s up with you and Jude anyway? You both seem distant. And that douche Michael, he straight up ignored me and Tay. What’s up with that? Who does he think he is swooping in like that, rude and all? He was a nobody before he started dating Jude and now he acts like we don’t exist but wants to tag along when we all hangout…. Wait... What are you thinking about?” Connor couldn’t stop himself from snickering. He had to give it to Jax, even though he acts oblivious. Jax could always pick up on any obvious problem. Now, he wasn’t mad at Michael, but Connor could clearly hear the annoyance that was slowly gradual in his voice. He was about to speak up when Jax continued.

“Are you thinking about… ways to sabotage the douche so he doesn't take your spot… this troubling school year… oh I know Daria?” He smiled at Connor smugly, raising an eyebrow and nudging his side..

“Jax bro, I love you. But, you’re an idiot,” he punched Jax’s shoulder. The boy winced at the pain. “Hey watch the arm! That’s my pitching arm and it's going to save us this season,” he said as they entered the locker room.Thankfully Jax had him smiling again.

*******

Conditioning couldn’t have gone by any slower. They were being led in stretches when Michael decided to perform his stretches next to Jax and Connor. They did their best to ignore him, but of course the tall black haired boy had to make himself known.

“What’s up bros?”

“We are not your bros,” Jax deadpanned trying to focus on stretching. Connor grinned as he continued his toe touches.

“Come on, since our significant others are close friends and we should be friends too… Jude would want that and you wouldn't want to upset your best friend. Right, Con?" Connor paused, looking at Michael. He knew the mention of Jude’s name would have an effect on Connor. Connor really wanted to knock that smug look off his face. He also knew Michael as trying to get under his skin. Especially by calling him Con, which only people close to him did.

“If you think it's that easy, it's not going to happen. Especially since you’re trying for my starting position as third basemen. Besides you using our friendship with Jude as a trigger to get close to us is low.” Connor could have sworn he heard Jax whisper. ‘But then again it is Michael we’re talking about’

“And Jude said you’d accept me…" Michael said" "I guess he was wrong about that. It’s cool though, not that any of it matters.” Michael brought his arms across his shoulders. “You shouldn’t feel bad that I’m taking all his time away from you. But, you have Daria right bro? Just not this week. Cus you know... Europe and all. But, have fun alone." He patted Connor on the back before the team started their laps.

“What did he…”

“Well he's a fucking jerk.” Jax interrupted when they started running their laps. Connor and Jax were the first to finish their laps twenty minutes before the period was over. So they headed to the showers. Coming out of the showers, Jax was still ranting about how the shark tooth necklace wasn’t a big deal and that Taylor on several occasions had agreed with them that Micheal was quite rude at times.

He had finished dressing and was drying his hair when he checked his phone.

**_Jude: U didn’t tell me Daria was staying an extra week in Europe_ **

“I mean we should talk to Jude about how much of a jerk he is.”

 ** _Connor: U didn’t tell me u were thinking about sex_**

"Connor you’re his best friend, you have to say something.”

**_Jude: Good 1… I guess we haven’t been telling each other much lately_ **

“I guess Taylor or I could say something, but your friendship with him is more…. Just more.”

**_Connor: Ready 2 tlk whenever. don’t u have class? Or at least be texting ur  Jerk i mean “Boyfriend”??_ **

“Here comes the smug son of a bitch now.” Michael walked out of the showers to is gym locker and cut a quick glance at Connor. One he easily ignored.

**_Jude: First day. Duhh Con nd I’m sure he’s busy planning tonight_ **

**_Connor: Sounds like fun. I’ll just be home tonight_ **

“Now that I think about it, bro. You and Jude haven’t been the same since he got with Michael.”

**_Jude: Come over after school 2morrow and we’ll tlk… for real. School doesn’t seem like the right place anyway_ **

“Connor… are you even listening to me?” Jax said shaking his shoulder taking his attention away from his phone. “Yeah Jax, I heard you.” The bell rang signaling for second period. Jax and Connor quickly made for the exit. Michael wished them a ‘goodbye and good luck bro’s’. Connor quickly replied “I’m not your bro,” before the door slammed.

“We’ll figure this out man. We can’t let him ruin our relationships, our squad, or our run for first place this season with me as starting pitcher and you starting third baseman. Alright bro, I have to walk Taylor to her next class.” Jax put his fist out for a fist bump. Connor quickly reciprocated. “See you at lunch and I'll tell you about me and Tay's summer in between the sheets,” he winked before making a left down the hallway. Connor laughed, Jax was always open about everything with Connor and Jude, but he could easily change a conversation to a different subject at the drop of a hat..

He made his way to his English class, passing Mariana who quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. He waited at the door, then he saw Jude and time froze. His slow walk in his Henley blue shirt, black chinos, with his satchel slumped of his shoulder, his skin glowing from the sunlight peaking from behind the columns, his hair bouncing on the top of his head, his deep brown eyes fixated on Connor as he made his way down the hallway, and his smile with his perfect lips (Connor knows from experience) from ear to ear. Priceless… Connor couldn’t help but blush and smile back. Jude waved his hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

“Con… Connor? Come on or we’ll be late.” Jude said grabbing Connor’s hand, making his breathe hitch, and pulling him into the room, finding two desks. Connor couldn’t help but smile harder at the warm feeling he felt being able to touch Jude again. Thursday couldn’t come quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update everyone. With school and work, it's hard to find an extended time to sit down and write. I hope you all enjoy and I promise I'll do better with updates.


	4. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

The three-month Anniversary date started off smoothly, even though Stef had stressed it was a school night. Michael had arrived to the Adams-Foster household at seven o clock sharp for their date in all-black with a button up and slacks. He told Jude that all had to do was be himself, so he took it upon himself to wear a polo and black skinny jeans. That’s dressing up Judicorn… or Beatles… style, with Taylor’s approval of course.

  
Jude had planned to get to the door first, but of course Jesus who was trying to be the “man” of the house had answer and intimidate Michael, who did not look happy. It was a strategic plan because his moms had stopped him at the bottom of the stairs to add a “finishing touch” to his wardrobe. Through whispers they were asking him questions about where he was going and what was going to happen, but Jude had told them what Michael had said; “It’s a surprise.” After what had happened at breakfast that morning, Jude wanted to get his boyfriend out of that house and away from his family as soon as possible. After a few whispered words between Michael and Jesus, Jude pushed passed Jesus, rushing Michael back to his car. Stef was behind them yelling for Jude to be home by ten. They drove to the restaurant Michael’s family owned, where he had reserved the VIP section for the both of them.

  
“To three months of bliss with my amazing boyfriend,” Michael said raising his glass. “You’re everything to me Beatles, and I’m very fortunate to call you mine.” Jude smiled and shook his head. Michael leaned forward and kissed his cheek while Jude wasn’t looking, catching him by surprise.

  
“This summer with you has been a memorable one. This is a big step from how we originally met… But at least food is still involved.” Jude raised his glass to meet Michael’s, the noise echoed through the empty restaurant since they were the last ones there.

  
“Oh... you mean how you bumped into me and dropped your hotdog on my favorite shirt?” Michael said.

  
Jude nearly spit out his drink laughing. “You remember that?”

  
“Are you kidding? Of course I do… The huge ketchup stain on my shirt, you were so nervous trying to help me clean it off, even though we were at the beach so shirtless is a clothing option. After I took it off, I finally got to look in your eyes as we wiped it down… I can still feel the fireworks from looking into those beautiful, brown eyes of yours Beatles.” He laid his hand on top of Jude’s. They sat at their table staring at each other with the only sound being the soft music playing in the background until Michael broke the silence.

“It also gave me an excuse to take off my shirt and show off for you,” Michael winked at Jude making him laugh. Jude felt his face grow hot and hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t notice by hiding his face in his hands.

“I feel bad for not getting you a present,” Jude said through his hands.

“You are the best present,” Michael said reaching for the shark tooth necklace. “This was just to symbolize that we met at the beach. Sharks not included.” They both laughed.

“Pretty snazzy of you to get us the VIP table at the most expensive restaurant in San Diego,” Jude said looking around the dimly lit room, admiring the cinnamon scented candles and soft music playing in the background. “The food was delicious, too.”

“Well it helps when your dad owns the restaurant, and with the help of copious amounts of begging…” The image of Michael begging his father made Jude giggle. “Plus, when it comes to Jude Adams-Foster, I have to go all out.”

“Flattery and kisses, will get you everywhere.” Jude said grinning, behind his champagne glass. It was filled with cider though; Michael was trying to keep things classy, drink wise. Their lips met, but the contact didn’t feel electric as it had before.

“Really? Because I love earning brownie points and all, but if you say its gets me everywhere then…” Michael wiggled his eyebrow and slid his hand up Jude’s thigh underneath the table, but he playfully swatted it away snickering at yet another attempt to get in his pants. “Come on baby, we can sneak off to the bathroom really quickly and....”

“Michael I haven’t decided yet, and… and I really want to take this slow. You’re my first boyfriend…”

“I know Jude; I’m not trying to push you into… I just really, really love you… and I want to show you just how much I do.” He took Jude’s hand into his, tightening his grip. Jude slowly closed his eyes to hide any emotion in his eyes from Michael saying ‘I love you’.

“I know,” Jude couldn’t say it, not yet it had only been three months and that would be too soon right? “but, I still need time to think about it okay?” He said trying to reason with Michael He placed his hand on Michael’s cheek, caressing it. Michael rubbed against Jude’s hand before kissing it.

“At least I do get to travel south of the equator every once in a while, we have hot make out sessions and we sext…”

“You sext…” Jude corrected.

“I sext,” Michael pointed to himself grinning, as they both laughed. “and you send sexy me responses. Come on, you have to be home by ten.”

“Obeying my moms’ rules, I see.” They both stood up to leave, taking each other’s hands and intertwining their fingers while walking out of the restaurant.

“I know it’s been three months, but I still wanna make a good impression Beatles. They didn’t even say hi to me when I came to pick you up and Jesus cornered me at the door… You don’t wanna know what he said to me. Today at practice Jax and Connor…” He added emphasis to Connor’s name… “didn’t even try to befriend me even though you said they would… and I don’t even know about Taylor, she barely spoke to me in Bio. I don’t understand why they don’t like me.” Jude thought back to what Connor had told him about the first group date with his friends and how it didn’t go very well from his perspective. He decided to keep it to himself, Michael did meet his friends all at once and it could have been overwhelming and nerve-wracking.

“Hey… Hey calm down,” Jude said as they reached the car. “All that matters is that you’re with me. Everyone else will come around, okay?” He wrapped his arms around Michaels neck and pecked his lips to calm him down.

“Thanks babe, I just want to be accepted by the people in your life.” And alarm buzzed from his pocket, he maneuvered his hand to his pocket with Jude still in his arms and looked at his screen. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized what it meant. “Shit, its 9:43 and we have a fifteen-minute drive. I have to get you home, let’s go,” Michael said quickly released Jude from his embrace and ran to the driver’s side.

The ride back was fairly quiet, except for the music playing on the radio. Micheal bobbed his head and drummed at the steering wheel. Jude looked at his phone and noticed he had a couple messages from his group chat with Taylor and Daria, one from Callie, and of course Connor. He angled his phone away from Michael, in case he was trying to see his screen.

 

**_Connor: Soooo how’s the date going?_ **

 

**_Callie: Call me when you can_ **

 

Jude decided to wait till he was home before responding to Connor. From how he described what had occurred at practice, mentioning Connors name probably wouldn’t the best thing right now. He would call Callie when he got home. Mariana probably was the culprit of her sudden interest in life at the moment.

**_Daria: So sorry I missed today I miss you both!!! Btw happy three-month Anni Jude, Any plans?_ **  
**_Taylor: You need to tell us everything that happened on your date Jude ;)_ **  
**_Daria: Oooooooh date what date? There’s already some tea and it’s only the first day?_ **  
**_Taylor: See what u miss when you decide to stay an extra week on your vacation DD?_ **  
**_Daria: Come on Tay this is about Jude_ **

He rolled his eyes, typical Daria to what to know everything. Taylor was no help putting Jude’s business out in the street and taunting her like that.

_**Jude: The date is fine. I’ll text u girls later.** _  
_**Taylor: You better!!!!!!!!!!** _  
_**Daria: We’ll be waiting!!!!!! XD** _

“Who’s hittin up my Beatles?” Michael asked.

  
“Just Taylor and Daria.” A half-truth isn’t too bad, right? They rode the rest of the way in silence for the remainder of the drive, with, Michael returning his focus to the music on the radio. They pulled into Jude’s driveway at 9:55, just before curfew. Just before Jude got out, Michael tugged on his arm holding him back.

“Sorry about the rush Beatles, I was pushing 70 so I could get you home in time. Is it alright if I come over tomorrow after school, since it’s a half day?”

“Don’t worry about it babe. My mom is probably going to make a comment on what time I come in anyway,” Jude said. “And… I have to get started on that English project all sophomores are assigned.”

“The paper and presentation on ‘What is the right path’” he asked using air quotes, Jude nodded. “Okay, um who’s your partner? I got paired with Daria, sucks that I have to wait for her since she isn’t back.”

“Connor.”

“Connor,” Michael repeated in the same exact tone he used when saying Connor’s name earlier that night. He turned to look out the window, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting his nails. Jude wondered what was he was thinking about, when guilt flooded his mind. The kiss that he had shared with Connor was still on his mind and he felt guilty because of it. He also felt guilty that Michael really wanted to be accepted by his family and friends. On top of all that, there was the waiting to have sex. All these heavy thoughts were weighing down on him, made it suddenly feel stuffy in the car.

“Hey, I’ll ask my mom’s if you can come to dinner. You’ll have a better chance of getting on my family’s good side….” Jude said trying to lift the mood. He nudged Michaels ribs to get his attention. “and you’ll be spending more time with me…” Michael’s suddenly eye lit up.

Before Jude could even register what was happening, Michael was cupping his face in his hands. Jude brought up his own hand to cover Michael’s, softly stroking his skin. Michael leaned in, but stopped just before their lips met.

“As much as I want to kiss you, Beatles, and I really want to kiss…” Michael paused to take a deep breath to cool down, Jude kept his eyes closed hoping Michael would close the gap so he could feel the spark again. “all of you senseless… It’s 9:59, and I don’t want to jeopardize my chances of coming to dinner tomorrow.” Michael whispered before kissing his forehead. His fingers moved from Jude’s face. Jude made and internal noise from the missing contact on his face as Michael reached over and opened the door to let him out. “Game on, Connor Stevens,” he muttered to himself as when Jude climbed out of the car.

Jude waved his goodbye as Michael backed out of the driveway and drove off. He walked through the front door and saw his mother’s cuddled on the couch under a blanket watching a movie.

“Back just in time, I see,” Stef said, her eyes still on the TV screen. Jude rolled his eyes at how predictable Stef is.

“How was your three-month anniversary date, bubba?” Lena asked.

“I really enjoyed it, thanks. But I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, I’m going to call Callie then go to bed,” he said making his way to the stairs.

“Wait, Jude why don’t you tell us about it now? We would really like to know, love.” Stef said with a concerned voice, as she tries to wave him into the living room. Jude quickly turns to her and says, “Well, you both were kind of rude when Michael came to pick me up… and this morning you basically said you didn’t like him. So I just want to end this day on a positive note.”

Stef looked at Lena, surprised at Jude’s response. Lena showed concern in her eyes, but remained silent.

“I invited him over for dinner tomorrow since, its family dinner night,” he said as he walked up the stairs. “Goodnight moms, love you.”

Stef made an attempt to follow him, but Lena held her back. “He said he’ll tell us tomorrow, Stef. Let him go.” Stef sighed and snuggled into her wife, returning to the movie.

He walks to his and Jesus' shared room, seeing the light is on and he thinks to himself “Great Jesus is awake”. Inside he saw Jesus on his side of the room on the bed. He was laying on his back, in a tank top and his pajama bottoms. He was flipping the pages of a magazine and bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to through his headphones. Jude ignored him and moved to change into his sleep wear. He had just finished putting his shirt on when Mariana suddenly rushed into the room and shut the door, catching both Jesus’ and Jude’s attention as she plopped onto Jude’s bed.

“Tell me how the date went, Judicorn! Sorry I wasn’t here to see you off, but from the picture you sent me of what you were wearing, I know it was a good one. I’m sure Michael like what you were wearing,” she said.

“He did,” he replied

“Do we really have to listen to this now?” Jesus groaned. Mariana whipped her head around and glared at her twin.

“Yes Jesus, so shut up and listen. Maybe you’ll learn something,” She replied. Jude couldn’t help but blurt out laughing after trying to muffle them behind his hands. Jesus shook off the comment and returned to his magazine while Jude told Mariana all the best parts of the date, minus the talk about sex and Michael wanting acceptance. He told her about the restaurant his family owns, the food, and how polite his boyfriend was. He also showed off the necklace Michael gave him at school. Mariana squealed and hugged him, commenting about how cute it was and Jesus scoffed from behind his magazine, they both ignored him.  
Jesus slowly sat up in his bed with an evil gleam in his eyes and raising an eyebrow. “Now the story is over, here’s and important question. Did he try to get in your pants? You probably gave him your usual response of **‘I Don’t Know’** ,” he said trying to imitate Jude’s voice.

  
Jude felt anger flooding his veins. Jesus annoyed him to no end and he knew it did, which made it worse. Jesus for some reason had always tried to get under Jude’s skin, especially after his adoption. Jude usually ignored him because it was water under the bridge. With Jesus and the rest of the family in his business, and Jesus being the forerunner, Jude’s anger was on a slow build.

  
“That’s none of your business…” Jude ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Mariana was about to speak to her twin, but Jude spoke up again. “I want to know what you were saying to him at the door before we left.”

“I was just giving him the talk…” his brother said.

“Jesus” Mariana warned. The anger in her voice, apparent.

“…the I’m not your friend. I’m your boyfriends brother who will physically harm him if you hurt my brother for any reason….” Jude and Mariana exchanged looks while Jesus continued. “There might have been some descriptive language thrown in the conversation,” he said smiling to himself.

“Why do you always do that?” Mariana asked.

“Why do I always do what?”

“You always have to make yourself known. Maybe if you were more low-key you’d have a stable girlfriend, and not the trash you sleep with,” she tells him.

“Shut up Mariana, stop putting my business out there!” he shot back.

“Hurts when the shoe is on the other foot doesn’t it,” she said crossing her arms and stepping towards him.

“Hey, I gave Matt that talk when you started dating him.”

Sensing that a classic twin argument was about to spark, Jude got up with phone in hand and left the room. He walked down the hallway into Brandon’s room that was now empty because he went to college. He took a moment to take in the nostalgia, walking around the room looking at all of Brandon’s ribbons and trophies from his musical performances. As his eyes hit every memorable item in the room, they finally landed on a frame with the picture of their family the day of Jude’s adoption. He thought back to that day, being the best day of his life. Becoming Jude Adams-Foster, joining a family that truly loves him. His forever family. After all the recension, he sat at the end of his eldest brothers bed and dialed Callie.

“Hi, Jude!” She said into the phone.

“Hey, you wanted me to call you?” He asked.

“You were supposed to call me about the first day of school, Jude you know this,” she started.

“Sorry about that,” Jude laughed. “I was pretty good, a typical first day of school.”

“Everything good with your friends and Michael?”

“Yeah,” he lied. “We’re all excited to see each other again. Michael and I celebrated our three-month anniversary tonight.”

“Did you…” she started.

“No we didn’t have sex,” he deadpanned.

“Sorry, I was just looking out for you.”

“I know Callie, and I appreciate it. But enough about me,” Jude offered. “How is being in college and living with your boyfriend, A.J.?”

“Classes are great and A.J. loves being an Art Major, and my sociology classes seem alright at the moment,” Callie filled him in. “I miss you though, but we’re good.”

“Say hi to him for me.”

“I will, if you promise to call and text me more often.”

“Fine.” Jude rolled his eyes, he could feel Callie smiling through the phone.

“Get to bed! It’s like 11 o clock and you have school tomorrow,” she said with authority, like the big sister she is.

“I am Callie, Goodnight,” Jude huffed under his breath.

“Love you!” Callie shot right back, before hanging up the phone. He looked at his screen and noticed another text from Connor. He rolled his eyes at the message.

_**Connor: I know ur home cus its after 10 JUDEEEEEEE. So stop ignoring me and txt me back.** _

Jude chuckled at the text, although he realized that he hadn’t replied to Connor’s last message.

**_Jude: I wasn’t ignoring u I was busy_ **  
**_Connor: Sure Jude cus he is more interesting than ME. U enjoy ur date with ur bf? U knock them boots?_ **  
**_Jude: Yes, Con I did enjoy it. And no we didn’t have sex. Thx for asking_ **  
**_Connor: Only cus I care :)_ **  
**_Jude: U care about me nd Michael?_ **  
**_Connor: Fuck him. I care about u._ **

Jude looked away from his phone thinking about the kiss. How compared to kissing his boyfriend, there was a spark when his kissed Connor. Connor started acting weird when Jude and Michael got together. But he had Daria, so why was he so concerned about Jude? He thought about how Michael was acting weird around Connor also, how he was short with him only saying a few words here and there. Plus, the conversation about how none of Jude’s friends and family, except for Daria and maybe Taylor act normally around Michael or Jude since they started dating. He was deep in his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his hand bringing him back to his conversation Connor again.

_**Connor: My dad is out tonight nd DD’s not here so I’m bored 2 fucking tears. Even Jax was busy with Tay. Ugggggggggh Entertain me peasant** _  
_**Jude: I’m just gonna go 2 bed. Entertain urself** _  
_**Connor: Ur no fun. I’m still coming over 2morrow right? 4 the project now 2 I guess .** _  
_**Connor: Ha. I said coming ;p** _

Jude gave his phone a confused look, the joke wasn’t really that funny.

_**Jude: Lol, yeah we’ll meet up after school and you can give me a ride home** _  
_**Connor: SWEET!! Night JUDICORN :p** _  
_**Jude: I’M GONNA KILL MARIANA!!!! Night Con** _

He laid back on Brandon’s bed, calmly collecting his thoughts while playing with his necklace when his phone his phone buzzed again. He smiled thinking it was Connor trying to prolong their conversation, but thankfully it turned out to be Michael.

_**Michael: Tonight was amazing Beatles and I enjoyed every minute of it. Happy Three-Months and I’m excited for more! You are my everything babe. Btw. Thanks for the blue balls, but thanks 2 that creeper shot I took of ur ASS IN THOSE JEANS tonight the situation has been taken care of. Love you Beatles see you tomorrow and I can’t wait for the dinner! I LOVE YOU!! <3333** _

He finally crawls into Brandon’s bed, so he doesn’t have to deal with Jesus. He thought about sending a reply to Michael. But in the end, he doesn't. Michael knows he cares and deeply from his description of how much he loves him, and his butt apparently. Was it weird he didn’t respond to the ‘I love you’ again? That was the second time he said it, and Michael didn’t seem phased by Jude not saying it back. Maybe he’ll say it when he’s ready.

  
“Shit Taylor and Daria,” he whispers to himself. “They’ll kill me if they don’t hear about the date,” He thinks to himself, before opening up their group chat to fill them in on the date. They continued their conversation for another hour before Jude finally put his phone down on the dresser and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the point where I need your suggestions and ideas everyone! I'm going to plan out some key events that will happen in the next chapter and the rest of the story, so if you want to possibly influence the outcome of this story, make sure you leave some feedback. All of your comments will be taken into account.


	5. Family Dinner

The next day seemed to go by fast, granted it was a half-day. It was amazing for Jude to be able to talk to Connor about simple things; such as how the school was going and English class. Then there were the not so simple things, like the uneasy tension between Michael and Connor whenever they were together.

"I'm honestly…kind of nervous to eat dinner with your family." He and Michael were walking hand in hand through the halls after the last bell rang, finding their way to the parking lot.

Jude looked over at him and smiled at how obvious it was, even without him saying it out loud. "What is there to be nervous about? It's not like they spit fire. Well, Jesus might, but don’t worry I’ve got him if he does anything. So relax babe."

Michael nodded and smiled, but it dropped as they walked out the double doors into the sunlight. "So you’re getting a ride home, from Connor?"

Jude looked up to see Connor leaning against the driver side door of his truck talking to Jax and Taylor. Their group usually met up after school in the parking lot before heading separate ways for the day. Jude figured that it wouldn’t cause any harm to try to get Michael accepted into his circle of friends, especially after what he had said about acceptance during their three-month anniversary date. He had only told Taylor what was said in hopes she would keep the secret to herself and work her magic to help sway others. Knowing her, she probably told Jax, who most likely laughed and told Connor, who also must have laughed and probably told Daria. In their circle friends what are secrets?

"Yeah, I am." He led the way over there and as soon as he was close enough, everyone in the group turned to face them. 

“Oh, look what the Jude dragged in. Con, behave,” Jax said under his breath. Connor rolled his eyes and laughed as folded his arms. He tried his best to hide his excitement of Jude's presence through his laugh while he approached. His gaze only focused on Jude.

“Hey guys,” Jude said, Michael waved with a shy grin on his face.

“Jude, tell this idiot that not only am I athletically talented, intellectually and street smart, and of course devilishly handsome…” Jax ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m totally observant of all my surroundings, man. I see everything from the fly on the wall to how my girl swoons whenever I say her name.” He proudly patted his chest.

“Dude, that is total bull!” Connor objected. “If that were true, you would have ‘observed’ the pop quiz we had in Pre Calc.” Jude couldn’t help but laugh at Connor’s enthusiasm. “What do you think you got on it anyway?”

“Didn’t I say that I’m smart? So obviously, I got an A.”

“You barely observed that ball that almost hit you during workouts today,” Michael said nervously. Everyone turned towards Michael. Taylor with her eyes wide in shock, Jude’s jaw dropping (in his mind), and both Connor and Jax narrowing the eyes. _Strike one; pissing Jax off would not be the best way to try to have him be your friend. Jude squeezed Michaels hand to help reassure him._

Connor smirked, “Behave Jax,” he teased. Jax snorted smugly.

“Well, with Michaels comment taken into account…” Jax said flatly. Michael squeezed back, a sign of a smile forming on his lips before disappearing. “…Jude help me out and tell them the truth,” he said gesturing between all of them.

“How does saying that you’re observant when it really counts, sound?” Jude asked with an uneasy shrug.

“I’d say, it sounds like you agree with me.” Jax turned to Connor and smirked. Connor shook his head letting Jax have his victory, this time.

“Well I say you are all of those things you listed, and observant…” Taylor started as she pulled Jax’s arms over her shoulders. “… I mean, you observed how beautiful I am and made the move to ask me out.” Jax gently kissed her neck as a thank you.

“Thank you babe, but no one can top your talent of observation.” Taylor turned around smiling from ear to ear and the two of them leaned towards each other, their kiss eminent. Just before their lips met Connor interjected.

“Any plans this weekend guys?”

“Not, much. Me and Beatles are doing something tonight, though.” Connor quirked an eyebrow, he had directed the question to Jude. But, Michael answered it rather quickly and seemed happy to do so.

“Wait, what’s going on tonight?” Connor asked. This time he directed his question to Jude. Jude didn’t look at Connor so he wouldn’t have to answer the question.

“English Project for the most part. I need to take this thing head on before I procrastinate and let it get the better of me,” said Taylor. Typical Taylor, only the first week of school and she’s already planning for straight A’s.

“Yeah, Jude and I are about to go brainstorm ours since we couldn’t decide what to do in class,” Connor responded as he continued to keep his eyes fixed on Jude. Michael noticed and squeezed Jude’s hand harder. Jude tried not to react to the sudden pain. Jude wanted to say something, but with the project being part of the reason Connor was coming over, it failed him.

“No Baseball team functions, the squad can’t even hang, and I haven’t heard of any parties, bro. The upperclassmen probably have something going on, but I wouldn’t know. Information from around the school is usually DD’s department,” Jax added in a depressed tone. Connor shook his head.

“Great,” Connor grunted. “It’s the first week back, and now it’ll be the first boring weekend from hell.”

“How will it be boring, if Daria will be back Sunday?” Connor froze. His eyes shifted to Michael, who had asked the question. Michael stood his ground confidently, like he had just one upped Connor. The group was quiet and the only notice was the cars leaving the parking lot and the Volleyball team practicing in the distance.

“What… did you say? You’ve been talking to my girlfriend?” Connor asked slowly as he pushed of his truck. _Strike two; pissing off Connor by delving into his personal life. Not a good move if trying to be his friend._ A cold bead of sweat slid down Jude’s cheek, having noticed how agitated Connor was from Michaels question. He wanted to do something, but his body was stiff from the pain of Michael squeezing his hand and he couldn’t move.

“She told me yesterday when I was texting her about our project. I was just asking how will the weekend be boring if your girlfriend is back. That doesn’t make sense, bro.”

Connor took a step towards Michael, growing rage apparent, “I’m not your bro, and how the hell did you get her…”

“I gave him her number in bio class,” Taylor jumped in. “He asked me for it. I forgot to tell you, sorry Connor.” _Shit. Strike three; Taylor lying for you so Jax and Connor don’t kill you, not a good move. Connor and Michael continued their stare down._ Connor, who didn’t believe the bull, looked at Jude. His eyes pleading Connor to let the situation go. He instantly relaxed and stepped back from Michael.

“I think, it’s time to go, ready Jude?” Connor huffed and walked over to the door of his truck and unlocked it.

“Hey Con, can I get a ride too? Tay can’t take me home cus she’s heading straight to work,” Jax said. “I’m sure Jude wouldn’t mind, right?”

“That sounds like a good idea since he lives like five houses away from you,” Michael whispered to Jude. Connor overheard but, chose to let it alone.

“Of course bro, you live close by.” Connor climbed in, slamming the door. Jude rolled his eyes and turned to his boyfriend.

“Sweet!” Jax exclaimed fisting the air. He and Taylor pecked lips and he bounded toward the truck yelling “Shotgun”.  

“Jude text me this weekend so we can… discuss the project and whatnot,” Taylor said sternly as she climbed into her car. “Bye, Michael.” The way she directed Jude to text her could only mean one thing, not good. Jude couldn’t think of that right now, there were too many emotions running through his mind. She turned the ignition and left the lot.

Jude was about to speak when Michael came forward and kissed him. This was no little goodbye kiss. It was more like they would never see each other again. Jude had to pull away from him, and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Well that conversation was fucking awkward,” Jax said.

Connor didn’t respond because he was viewing their exchange via the rear view mirror. "Wow, someone is very jealous,” he said with a snort and shook his head.

Jax crossed his arms and glared at him. "What’s he got to be jealous about Con?"

“Never mind, dude.”

“Okay then, but you still need to talk to him when you get to his house alright?”

“I’ve got it Jax,” Connor huffed annoyingly. Jax laughed.

"Michael," Jude said, trying to catch his breath. "Why did you do that?"

Michael raised his eyebrows incredulously. "You mean kiss my boyfriend because I love him?"

"No… well there’s that.” Jude blushed. “But why did you get into Connor’s business by asking about Daria.”

“I’m sorry, Beatles. I was trying to fit in.”

“I know, and he’ll come around. Just watch what you say.” Jude hooked his fingers in Michael’s belt loops and pulled him closer so Michael wrap his arms around his waist. “Besides, Jax and Tay are warming up to you, and tonight you’ll get to add my family to the ‘Like Mike’ list.”

“I’m assuming you’re on the list?” Michael rubbed Jude’s waist with his thumbs.

“Number one,” They both leaned forward and their lips made contact. Jude moaned as Michael softly kissed the corner of his mouth, making his way to neck. Jude gasped when his lips made contact with his neck.

 Connor, still watching from the rear view mirror, began gripping the steering wheel tightly and breathing heavily. Jax was too involved with his phone to notice anything. “Jude sure is taking his sweet time,” Jax said.

“So what are we having for dinner tonight?” Michael asked, lips moving over Jude’s neck.

“Lasagna,” Jude answered quickly, still dazed by the feeling.

“This because I’m Italian?”

“Jude!” Connor called from his truck. Michael glared back, angry that Connor had interrupted them. Jude shook his head, thinking that both Connor and Michael need to stop this stupid jealousy crap. It was really aggravating.

Jude waved a hand in the truck's direction. "I guess, you better go."

"I’ll see you tonight." He walked over and opened the door, looking back to find Michael looking hopelessly back.

"See you soon, Beatles."

Nodding, he didn't say anything back and got into the truck, closing the door. Connor started the Truck and didn't say anything to him. But struck up a conversation with Jax in the front seat. Why was this happening? It was as if he finally got something good in his life, Michael, and because of that something equally good had to be taken away, Connor. Was there some kind of imbalance here? What did he want? Was he not allowed to have everything he wanted, only one or the other?

Throughout the conversation with Jax, Connor kept sneaking glances at Jude through the rear view mirror repeatedly. Jude caught it once and focused his attention to the view out the window, zoning out again.  He snapped back when Jax addressed him.

“Wh---what you say Jax, sorry?” he asked.

“I asked how your date went. Connor told me I had to ask you, since he wouldn’t fill me in.” He turned to face Jude while Connor focused on the road.

“Oh um, it was a simple dinner date,” Jude shrugged.

“Nothing else?”

“Nope.”

“Sucks, I thought you two were going to spice up your relationship, judging how handsy he gets with---.” Connor suddenly slammed his breaks at the stop light, even though it was still green. Everyone jerked back and forth at the sudden motion change. “Shit, Con what was that?!?” Jax yelled rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry… thought I saw a dog run out in the street.” Connor said, breathing heavily like he had run a marathon.

“Okay, well it’s not there anymore. Relax dude,” Jax punched Connor’s shoulder. “Anyway, it’s great to have the unholy trinity back for another school year brah!”

“It is great to be back.” Jude admitted trying to adjust back into a comfortable position. It was true Jude was happy to see his friends again. He had spent most of his summer with Michael. Apart for the triple date they had went on, Jude had talked them a couple of times aside from Connor.

“Especially since we’ve barely seen or heard from you all summer Jude. Well, Connor might have.”

“What are saying?”

“Don’t forget who your day ones are, Jude. We’ve been bros since the day you came to Anchor Beach as Jude Jacob.” Jax said.

“Always,” Jude replied but his mind was somewhere else. Somewhere far away.

He remembered the first day he attended Anchor Beach. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, like he was the stranger. He knew no one and Callie was on the high school side of campus, so he was pretty much alone. The school bully, Jeremy, had him against the lockers and was about to strike when Connor and Jax came forward and defended him saying “If you mess with our friend you mess with us.”

From that day forward Jude, Connor, and Jax were inseparable. With Connor and Jax being the most popular middle schoolers, no one dared messing with them, and too Jude because of their friendship. Taylor and Daria joined the picture soon after that, solidifying their clique. Connor and Jude had grown closer, too. Especially after learning about Jude’s years in foster care. Connor focused on trying to keep Jude happy, resulting in their bromance. When Jude came out, Jax thought Jude being gay was one of the coolest things to happen since sliced bread. And of course he had to brag to the whole school about it, because that’s just who Jax is.

**_“Jude is my first best friend that is Gay! This is so fucking awesome!”_ **

Jude wasn’t mad at Jax’s apparent happiness, but he liked staying under the radar. If Jude had to be honest, his friendship with Connor and Jax would have to be the strongest relationship he’d ever had. Jude didn’t see himself as popular. He saw himself as the foster turned adopted son of the Vice Principal, who found friends that value his presence, would have his back in any situation and vice versa, and accepted him for the person he is. What was popularity when you had friends, anyway?

 “Speaking of day ones, you see how Con almost murdered Michael for talking about D back there?” Jax picked up the conversation where they left off, Connor smiled. ‘Here we go’ Jude thought.

“Why did you step at him like you were going to knock his teeth out, Connor?” Jude asked furrowing his eyebrows and staring a hole into the back of Connor’s headrest.

Connor snorted. “You’re asking me why I got mad at him because he talked to my girlfriend behind my back. Really Jude?”

Jude got confused again. They were working on the project together, so Michael talking to Daria didn’t seem like it would harm anyone. But he had to ask anyway. “What, are you two saying…?” he asked in a thin voice.

"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend was being an instigator back there." Jax said as they finally pulled into his drive way. “It’s like he tried to provoke me and Connor on purpose. I know he and Connor are competing for third base, but damn.”

“He was not trying to provoke Connor. He was just asking a question.”

“Whatever it was, he’s lucky Taylor saved him. But, something seems off about that guy.” Jordan said casually. “It’s like he’s trying too hard…” Jax started laughing to himself suddenly “…and I heard that he _really_ wants to join the squad.”

“Taylor told you?” Jude asked _. Damn her_ , he thought.

“No… well maybe she did,” Jax tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Connor was laughing too “That fact he basically whined to you about it is hilarious.”

“He just wants to be everyone’s friend.”

“Okay, well try a different way other than pissing everyone off. Because of his little stunt today, he lost some Jax points. And he doesn’t have many Con points either,” Jax said quickly. “Anyway, I better go. Thanks for the ride…Connie,” Connor made a move to punch him in the shoulder, but he got out of the truck quickly. Jax held the door open for Jude who was coming to the front seat. “See ya Judi-.” Jude quickly climbed in and slammed the door before he could finish. Jax stared at Connor, there was a serious look in his eyes.

Connor let out a deep sigh, knowing what that look meant. “See you later Jaxy,” he mocked, Jude laughed. Jax shook his head as he fist bumped the both of them, through the open window, and walked up his driveway. Connor backed out and started for Jude’s.

They rode in silence until they reached the Adams Foster’s driveway. Connor turned truck off and he and Jude sat in silence again.

“Um…” Connor began. “We’re here.”

Sitting back, Jude let out a deep breath and let his eyes closed. "Why can’t you all get along?"

"You can’t force anyone to like anything else, Jude,” Connor deadpanned.

He looked over quickly and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Connor shrugged and turned to look out the window at the house. "Just because he’s your boyfriend, doesn’t mean he has to be our friend Jude. I know you were feeling like the third wheel and all, but you could have told us. We are your friends."

“You could have talked to me about what you were thinking, instead of my family then Connor.” Jude shot back

Connor reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Touché, Judicorn.”

Jude smiled at him and then opened the door. "Alright, this is too much sappiness for me; let's get out of here before you break into song." Connor laughed and followed him into the house. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and checked it. Connor rolled his eyes, of course it would be Jax.

**Jax: Talk to him.**

**Connor: I got it Jax.**

Stef was in the front room about to head out when they walked through the door. She hugged them both at the same time. "Hi boys, what are you two up to?" She pulled Jude back into a separate hug.

"Just here to start our English Project." Jude said. Connor nodded in agreement.

“Ahh, the infamous Sophomore English project that almost made Jesus repeat the grade.” She shook her head at the amusement. “Good times.”

 “Yeah, that’s the one… Wait, you’re home early.” Stef tilted her head at the question.

“I’m just picking my lunch up because I left it here, so let me get out of your way,” Stef patted him on the shoulder and headed for the front door. “Oh Jude, Mariana and Jesus’s practices are running till about three and Mama and I won’t be home until about four/four-thirty. So, let Michael know he can be here for dinner around six.”

Connor suddenly perked up, “Michael’s eating dinner here tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jude mumbled. Suddenly Michaels statement about plans for tonight with Jude made sense.

“Yep, we’re having a family dinner tonight, Lasagna,” Stef beamed.

“Lasagna?” Connor asked again. “Yeah, that sounds like a family dinner.”

“A family dinner, and Jude’s plus one,” she said gesturing in Jude’s direction. Jude stood with his hands in his pockets, looking around the room awkwardly. Stef turned her attention back to Connor. “You have anything planned tonight Connor?”

“Me… No, Daria will be back this weekend and my dad’s out of town for a meeting. So I’ll just order some pizza and watch Netflix,” Connor said with fake enthusiasm.

“Oh no, we can’t have that! You can join us…” Connor was about to smile, but he caught himself.

“Mom!” Jude interjected.

“I couldn’t intrude…” Connor began.

“No, it’s no problem at all,” She looked down at her watch and grabbed her keys, with her lunch in hand. “You, Connor are family, and you’ll be home alone tonight. So you will be coming no exceptions.” Jude groaned, she gave her signature Stef look to him before heading out the door. “Bye boys! And tell your dad I said hi for me, Connor.”

Secretly Connor was happy, he could spend more time with Jude and he could witness how Michael would interact with Jude’s family. That was the bonus. He turned around flashed a shy smile at the boy standing at the base of the stairs in front of him. Jude stood there glaring at him coldly for half a minute with his hands in the pockets, then gestured Connor to follow him up the stairs.

“So tell me about your date,” Connor said He asked as they walked into Jude’s room. Jude shut the door behind him and leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

“It was fine,” Jude shrugged. He was really tired of everyone asking him about his date. _It was no big deal and none of everyone’s business_ , Jude thought. “He took me out to dinner and we came home after.”

“Obviously more happened than that, Jude.” Connor was going around Jude’s room looking around and picking up his Star Wars action figures. His gaze wandered back to Jude. “Bet I can guess what happened because I know you so well,” he smirked.

“Oh really?” Jude asked raising an eyebrow in a way to challenge Connor.

“Yeah, so feel free to jump in and stop me if I’m wrong,” Connor said returning the action figure to its original position on Jude’s dresser. He had his back to Jude so his silently giggled before he began. “My guess is he probably went on and on about despite it only being three months, ‘you’re his everything’,” he said with air quotes. “It most likely made you blush. You probably brought up the time you two first met, which I’m sure is a ravishing tale. You like romance, but all you did was spill a hotdog on him.” Jude nervously, glancing from side to side tried to keep a straight face and not give into Connor’s antics.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Jude. I know you better than anyone. Which is why I know you didn’t so much as let him graze your legs last night, in terms of sex.” Connor sat on the bed smirking, as Jude tried to collect himself from Connor’s pretty accurate description of last night. Jude had to hand it to Connor, he did know pretty well.

“What do you know of my sex life?”

“Nothing, because you barely talk to me all the time. I only know that you’re a hopeless romantic so casual sex with you is out of the picture.”

Jude stood there in silence and didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. Connor was right. They just stared at each other awkwardly until finally, Connor spoke up. “I have to be honest with you, dinner tonight will be interesting. Maybe Jesus will ask about you and Michael having sex.”

Jude glared at him angrily.

“What?” He asked.

“I can’t believe you said did that,” Jude narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

“You want all this drama to occur for Michael t be gone and you basically baited my mom into inviting you over for dinner.” Connor winced at the comment. He didn’t necessarily ‘bait’ Stef.

“She asked what I was doing and I gave her an honest answer, so chill.” There was some truth to answer. “And why are you so flustered by my presence? Especially when you’re with Michael, you’re distant. From all of us. Care to explain?” Jude’s grip on his crossed arms tightened from hearing Connor’s question. "Don't ignore my questions, Jude."

“I don’t know, what you’re talking about.”

“You always say you don’t know, Jude. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jude took a deep breath. “Ever since you started dating him you’ve been acting… non Jude like…”

“What do you mean?”

“You used to hug and actually interact with all of us, Jax… and me… we were more um…” Connor’s hand made a motion, gesturing between the two of them. “Closer… And when you started dating Michael, you became hesitant and stuff.” Connor laid back with his arms behind his head. Jude couldn't help but notice the expanse of toned stomach that shown as his shirt rode up. When he looked back at his eyes though, he saw him staring at the ceiling. "I wish things were back to normal. There’s something not right about that jerk Michael I just can’t put my finger on it, and I know he doesn’t like me. What has it been? Like three months of dating him and we barely saw you all summer. And you’re questioning sex?”

Jude shook his head and let out a long sigh sitting next to Connor on the bed. “I don’t get this… I don’t get you.”

Connor sat up and looked at him in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Jude scoffed. “You say all this about friendship, but you don’t accept Michael… You talk him down to my family and our friends… then you kiss me, but you have a girlfriend,” he was almost shouting. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Connor?” he yelled.

Connor’s eyes widened. He knew that Jude was right, but he couldn’t shake that guilty feeling. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t prepared for Jude to shoot back at him. This wasn’t the plan.

“Connor, I asked what is wrong with you,” his voice sounded calmer but the anger was still evident in it. Connor felt a lump forming in his throat. There was a whole lot that was wrong with him.

He swallowed the lump. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

Jude took another jab. “Oh now you don’t know? You’re not getting away that easily. Cut the crap and tell me what do you want from me. What do you really want from me?”

“Jude don’t,” Connor begged.

Jude pretended he didn’t hear what the other boy said and continued. “You say that Michaels a jerk, but you have no proof. You and the rest are short with him and sometimes me and accuse me of dating him just to fill the ‘fifth wheel void’… Let’s not forget you kiss me despite the fact that you’re in a ‘straight’ relationship with Daria.”

“Shut up, Jude,” now Connor was getting mad.

Jude ignored him again. “But, you make me wait to talk to you when were alone at my house? You didn’t do this just so you could apologize to me. So what did you want, Connor?” Jude scooted closer and closer to Connor as he was talking. They were dangerously close to each other but Connor didn’t move.

“Just shut up!” Connor yelled.

“What, Connor? You claim you know me better than anyone else, but you act like this?” Jude’s questions were becoming relentless. Now they were face to face, Jude looked directly into Connor’s eyes. Connor could feel his hot breath against his skin. Connor needed to release the tension of what he was holding inside and Jude barreling down on him was making it worse. Only one thing came to mind, he was going to do it.

“God fucking dammit,” Connor groaned, grabbed Jude’s face and kissed his lips. Jude was completely taken by surprise.

Okay, Connor kissing him once before was shocking and the hint of electricity from the kiss evident. Granted, Jude isn’t the best kisser but he’s shared a few with others, Michael and Taylor but they vowed never to speak of that truth or dare moment. So that feeling of the spark is new to him. But now, as Connors lips were pushing against his for a second time, the spark for some reason was there. And then Jude kissed him back because this is something he hadn’t felt with Michael. Connor’s hands flew to Jude’s waist, pulling him closer. Jude closed his eyes as Connor bit his bottom lip, making him gasp, and allowed Connor to slip his tongue into his mouth. Jude’s mind goes haywire for the sense of pleasure, not processing the fact that Connor is kissing him.

Connor suddenly pulls away, and it’s over all too soon. Jude still trying to catch his breath, looks at Connor and his half smile have smirk. Those hazel eyes full of lust that make him want kiss him again.

And then he leaned in again, Jude’s heart races as he leans in and closes the gap. The moment of bliss being in contact with Connor’s lips again.  The smell of his minty breath and the heat of his body against his. How soft his lips are from it being obvious that Connor isn’t new to kissing.

Suddenly he thinks to himself _What the hell is he doing?_ He has Michael and Connor has Daria, they’re cheating on both of them with each other! What would Michael say? And Daria, one of his closest friends. How could he be doing this to her.

He pushes away from Connor who is still sitting there smirking, staring at him. 

“What does this mean, Connor?” Jude whispered lowly. “You and I both have somebody.”

Connor exhaled and shook his head. “I think you know what this means, Jude,” he said running his thumb over Jude’s bicep.

“No I don’t…” Jude pushed himself off the bed. “What are you Bi? Gay? What, Connor? I have a boyfriend and you have Daria, who’s coming back tomorrow night. This is all so confusing!”

Connor walked up to him and stood as close to him as possible without touching. Jude’s heart was beating rapidly again as he was looking into those piercing, dark brown eyes. As Connor leaned closer, he froze.

“I don’t know what this is and all. But let’s just keep this between us and we can do whatever this is for the remainder of the project, yeah?” he whispered into Jude’s ear. Jude shivered at how close Connor’s lips were to his earlobe.

“I never said yes.”

Connor made his way to the desk, pulling out the chair for Jude. What was Jude going to do. “You never said no, either. Now to get started on the project.”

After a couple hours of hard work, and a couple of stolen glances from Connor, they were well into the project. Jude had chosen ‘The Titanic’ as a platform for ‘Choosing the Right Path’ and now they were brainstorming on the diagram and essay. Connor was right, Jude was a hopeless romantic. Lena, Stef, and Mariana had all come home around four thirty. Jesus said he’d be home by time for dinner.

At six on the dot the doorbell rang. Jude bounded for the door and Connor rolled his eyes while finding his place at the table.

Jude opened the door and was immediately engulfed by Michaels embrace. “Hey, Beatles hope I’m not late.”

“Right on time, in fact.” Jude glanced at the bouquet of roses in his hand. “Are those for me?” he blushed.

“Um… they’re for your moms sorry…. But this is for you,” he grinned as he leaned forward and pecked Jude’s lips, intending to deepen the kiss. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and quickly broke apart, seeing Stef standing there with her hands on her hips.

“Hello, Mrs. Adams-Foster.”

“Enough of that, boys,” she said.

“I b-b-brought you and your w-w-wife a bouquet of roses… as a t-t-thank you for inviting me to dinner,” he said handing the bouquet to Stef. Michael was shaking, Jude couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh, thank you for these and thank Jude for his gracious… invite so we could prepare this lovely dinner for you,” she cut her eyes to Jude before turning and heading for the kitchen.

Michael turned to Jude and exhaled. “That wasn’t so bad right?”

“Right,” Jude assured. “And if it’s any consolation, I’m just as nervous as you are.”

Michael smiled, relief flooding his face. “Care to lead the way?”

“Yeah but, there’s… something you should know…”

“What’s that?”

“We have another..., guest,” Jude said slowly. “Connor,” Jude checked Michaels face for any signs, but he just smiled.

“That it?” Jude nodded. “I saw his truck when I got here, so I figured he was staying… I mean that’s cool, you’ve said before that he’s like family. Plus, I get another chance to try to be his friend right?” Jude nodded again and led him into the kitchen where everyone, but Jesus was. They all greeted, Mariana cheerier than others, Connor and Michael exchanging their usual one-liner name hellos. Lena had Jude sitting between Connor and Michael, talk about uncomfortable. He did his best to avoid Connors disdainful eyes by focusing on Michael.

Jesus came in and stood in the doorway yelling, “Connaconda!!”

Connor reciprocated with a “Jesus-er the Juicer!!” While they gave each other a rather loud sounding high five, everyone but Michael rolled their eyes, who was puzzled by their exchange. He knew Connor’s nickname because that was given to him by the baseball team, but never the reason for the name. Now, Jesus’s name had confused him.

“Jesus, we have a guest tonight,” Lena said.

“Mama, Connor’s not a guest,” he responded sitting down.

“She meant Jude’s boyfriend idiot,” Mariana chimed in.

Jesus made eye contact with Michael and furrowed his eyebrows. “Sup.” Michael gave a shy half smile.

“Juicer?” he looked to Jude.

“When he wins his wrestling matches, his opponents are ‘juiced’,” Connor answered, not looking at him. Michael narrowed his eyebrows in his direction, cleared annoyed.

“Where does Connor get Connaconda from?” He asked again.

“Don’t ask,” Jesus deadpanned, Connor snickered, Jude rolled his eyes heavy. Michael was still confused.

Soon lasagna was served and everyone was digging in an engaged in different conversations. Jesus began bragging about how he was destined to get a wrestling scholarship and how well the team was this year, Connor happily agreed. Mariana went on about her presidency and the dance team and Mom’s went on about their jobs. Jude stayed relatively quiet or he whispered to Michael to feed him information on what topic was being passed around the table. They laughed together catching everyone’s attention.

"Speaking of jobs, what do your parents do Michael?" Mariana asked. It caught him by surprise and he tried to play if off.

“Oh well, m-my mom is a lawyer and my dad owns Italian restaurant downtown,” he said.

“It’s cool that both of our mom’s work for the law, putting away criminals and all.”

“Yeah, except your mom does it from behind a gun and my mom uses logic and her words to put the guilty away.” Jude nearly spit out his drink and everyone else was silent. Stef and Lena’s eyes were on him and the look was not pleasant. The heat that Connor and Jesus were giving off would have made anyone turn tail and run. But, Michael looked cool as a cucumber eating his food.  

Stef just shrugged. "All that matters is that we keep the streets safe," she said, pushing her food around on her plate.

“So about this restaurant your parents own…’ Jesus began.

“Michelangelo’s!” Mariana exclaimed. “We’ve been there before!” Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him again.

“Yeah that’s the one,” he blushed, intertwining his fingers with Jude’s.

“Wow, is that where you took Jude last night?” Mariana’s eyes met Jude’s, her smile prominent. That clearly got his moms attention, who were looking at Jude who had neglected to tell them about his date. He could feel Connor’s eyes on him too. He nodded. “That is sooo sweet, just like that necklace you bought you Jude. And you’re Italian so tell us how is our moms’ lasagna?”

“Delizioso!” he sang. Everyone laughed, except Jesus and Connor who shifted in his seat.

“He’s also on the baseball team, too.” Jude said.

“Oh really, love? So he’s on the team with you, Connor?” Connor was annoyed at being strung into the same category as Michael, but nodded anyway. “What position does he play?” Stef asked.

“Third base,” Jude answered.

“But he doesn’t start,” Jesus said while taking a sip from his soda. Michael froze and Jude glared at him. Connor quietly snickered.

“That’s a low blow, Jesus.” Mariana said angrily.

“Hey, I’m a wrestler. It’s a what I do,” he said imitating an Italian accent. Michaels eyebrow twitched at his apparent try of the accent.

“Jesus,” both moms warned.

"Whatever," Jude replied and turned to Michael. "Ignore what he says, entertaining him makes him continue his antics."

“Or maybe Jesus is on to something,” Connor whispered. Jude looked at him confused.

“It’s fine Beatles, he acts like a douche at school too.” Michael whispered back. “I don’t let it affect me.”

“Wanna tell us what you’re whispering about?” Jesus asked angrily. It appeared as if he was the only one who had heard Michael, because he looked on angrily while everyone else had blank stares.  

“I was just telling Beatles about someone I saw at school today,” Michael answered.

“Who is Beatles?”

“Jude.” Connor rolled his eyes. He still hated that name.

“Oh so, you’re a part of Jude and Connor’s friendship circle?” Mariana asked.

“Yeah right,” Connor muttered. Jude looked at Connor from the corner of his eye and hit his side under the table, causing him to flinch.

“Nicknames are apparent in their group and they’re quite popular at school. That’s saying something since they are just sophomores.”

“Not yet, but I’m working my way in.”

 _And there it is, the real Michael,_ Connor thought. Connor had this boy read. He knew that Michael was that typical dick-headed jock that was using his skill in sports to attain popularity in school. Unlike that of him, Jax, and Jesus who didn’t strive for popularity or compete for it. Both Jax and Connor were kind to others and their classmates appreciated that and it came natural for Jesus, with his National titles and achievements. Plus, their mom was the Vice Principal. Having her in your corner was a big deal at that school.

To be honest the three of them could sense how desperate Michael was trying to get in with them by dating Jude to become popular also, and it was sickening. Let’s get on thing straight, they weren’t “Mean Girls” when it came to being popular or other people overthrowing them. They could care less, because what was popularity. They simply didn’t like being used or others their close to being used, especially if it was Jude.

“What did you mean by ‘nicknames are apparent?”

“Nicknames are there to show our friendship and trust in one another,” Jude said. “We’ve got Jax, short for Jaxson, Tay for Taylor, D or DD for Daria… and Con for Connor” he gestured to Connor next him who was grinning like he had won a grand prize.

“And yours?”

“Oh his is Judi---” Mariana was about to finish when Jude interjected.

“Now, its Beatles because of ‘Hey Jude’,” Jude smiled at him. Connor’s blood was reaching a boiling point. God he hated that annoyingly ironic nickname. Jude and Michael together was making his skin crawl.

Jude was still smiling when he felt Connor's foot nudging him under the table. He resisted the urge to look at him, but he rubbed the back of Connor's foot with his. He prayed no one would notice and Connor was acting as if nothing was happening. They continued playing footsie until dinner was finally over, and Jude could breathe again.

“How did I do tonight? You think they are on the ‘like Mike’ list?” Michael asked as Jude was walking him out.

“Mm yeah, they liked you. Mariana really did, with her 21 questions and all.” Jude was sure he would hear opinions on Michael from all his family. Jesus’s didn’t really matter, he knew his moms would say something about the gun comment, and Mariana was a hard one to read, but she was probably on the phone with Callie right now about the family dinner. Yikes.

They both laughed. “She does ask a lot of questions.” They both stood at the doorway embracing each other with Michael peppering the top of Jude’s head with kisses. “So it wouldn’t be too much if I ask if I can take you to the beach tomorrow before Daria gets here, and I have to work with her all Sunday on this project?” His eyes looked pleading.

Jude heard a snort and looked to his left at Connor sitting on the couch, and finally said "It wouldn’t be too much, I’d love to go.”

“Awesome, I’ll be here at 11.” He kissed Jude deeply, hand grazing his butt. Connor made a face of disgust, luckily Jude didn’t see. “I’m anxious to see your hot ass in some short swim trunks tomorrow.” He winked and closed the door softly behind him.

He turned to Connor who was relaxing on the couch. “Did you really have to be there when I was saying goodbye?”

“Hey it’s an open area and I wanted to sit on the couch,” he said nonchalantly.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?”

“I’m waiting for my turn to talk to you… after you talk to your mom in the kitchen.”

Jude groaned trudging his way into the kitchen, where Jesus was finishing up the dishes and Stef was on her laptop. He sat down next to her and she looked at him over the top of her glasses.

“Thank you, Jesus. You can go,” she said. He pulled out his phone and began texting furiously while slowly walking out the room.

“Who’s that?” Jude asked him. “Your phone was buzzing all through dinner.”

“Brandon, I’m letting him know about dinner… every detail of what happened... Beatles.” He then made his way upstairs. Jude turned to his mom, mouth agape. She raised her hand to stop him and shook her head.

“Let him go, love… I want to talk about the family dinner.” Uh-oh here goes him being Stefermanded. “I just wanted to let you know that Mama and I did not appreciate being blindsided into accepting your guest for dinner, even if it is your boyfriend. Nor did we like being disrespected last night when we asked you a question, Jude. This will never, never happen again, understood?” She gave him her signature look to ensure how serious she was, looked down and nodded.

“So dinner was good?” he asked, afraid of her answer.

“Mm, yeah… Aside from his gun comment and Jesus being… himself with his issues, it was good seeing him again. He’s still a little strong for my liking, but who am I to object about who you date?” She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush. “Oh my baby is growing up, inviting his date to dinner with the family.” She wrapped her arms around him as she cheered happily.

“Just one question… This whole baseball and third base thing, it’s not going to affect your friendship with Connor will it? He didn’t seem happy about us talking about Michael going for that position and I don’t want you to be torn having to choose between the two.”

“Oh, he’s fine mom. You know Connor won’t let something like this get to him.” He threw in a fake smile to seal the deal.

“Good, cus I expect him to go pro with the Padres and remember where he came from when he gives out tickets.”

“When did this come to being about you?” Jude joked.

“When has it never been about me when it comes to the Padres?” Jude couldn’t help but join in and laugh with her. Ever since she first saw Connor play their freshman year, she knew he was going to go pro.

“Oh and is it okay if I spend the afternoon with Michael at the beach tomorrow?”

“Sure, just make sure you have your chores done before you leave.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Ok love, I think he’s still in the living room. Both of you don’t stay up too late,” she closed her laptop and made for the stairs. “Night Connor, and thanks for staying for dinner love.”

He looked up from his phone and smiled. “Thank you for inviting me!” he called as she headed up the stairs. Jude walked into the living room and slowly sat next to Connor who was looking in the opposite direction. They both sat in silence.

He must have been sitting there in silence for a while because he jumped when Connor suddenly sat up and kissed him for a third time. "I just wanted to say good night and that… we should continue working on the… project, soon.” He got up and walked out the door. “Night, Judicorn. I like that better.”

 _Of course,_ he thought to himself.

Jude was gracious that he didn't want to continue that conversation from earlier that day. He was so confused about how to deal with the situation right now. If he thought about his relationship with Michael, then he knew it wasn't fair to either of them for him to sitting in the room alone with Connor, especially after the two now three different instances where he and Connor had kissed. But, Connor deliberately kissing him and wanting to do it again was… and Michael opting to take the next step in their relationship with sex and meet his family was… Michael around his friends was… What was Jude going to do?


	6. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Writers block is murder!

Michael rang the doorbell vibrantly at 11 on the dot, smiling immediately as Jude opened the door. Jude didn’t have on any special swim trunks on but that didn’t stop Michael from making a sexual comment about how his butt looked, or how much of a tease he was. Jesus had overheard Michaels comment and nearly tripped over his skateboard on his way out of the house, both of them staring daggers at each other. Still, it didn’t bother Jude that his boyfriend praised him and he made sure to wear the shark toothed necklace that was gifted to him.

So here they were at the beach, with the sun shining brightly overhead. Michael brought lunch for the both of them which of course made Jude blush. Meatball subs, courtesy of Michelangelo’s. They had now been there for a couple of hours and Jude was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed while his boyfriend was out in the water. He had decided against going in the water today and was listening to music from Michaels wireless speakers and feeling ocean breeze and enjoying the sun. Thank heavens that Michael was prepared for this outing.

He was slightly annoyed that Callie had been calling and texting him most of the day, wanting to know more about the family dinner that had taken place the night before. He promptly ignored her by turning off his phone knowing she was doing it just to but in with her over protective persona. Maybe later.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt the sun disappear and a shadow cast over his body. Jude turned over to see Michael standing over him smirking with droplets of water running down his chest.

“Get out of your head and enjoy the beach. Or at least the view, Beatles.”

“I do like the way the sun looks over the water,” Jude replied, mind still wandering.

Michael laughed loudly throwing his head back. “I meant me, Jude,” he cooed. gesturing his hands up and down his body from his usually curly hair that was tied into a small man bun over his head to his knees for emphasis.

Jude smirked rolling his eyes, and tried to hide his snicker. “Oh that view…”

“The best you’ve ever seen,” Michael said quickly as he laid on top of Jude connecting his lips to Jude’s rather heavily, like it was desperate. “God, you’re so hot when you get all nonchalant...” he gasped before he continued. Jude tried to form his lips into a smile, but it quickly disappeared when Michael licked at them. His hands ran up and down Jude’s back underneath his shirt as the kiss deepened while Jude wrapped his arms around Michaels neck. Sand was beginning to spill onto the towel and Jude could feel the remaining water droplets from his boyfriend’s hair and chest as they laid together.

Jude was enjoying this but he felt like he was just going through the motions as Michael’s tongue finally and rathe forcefully found its way into his mouth... when suddenly. His hands got lower and lower sliding down his back… and… and one hand making its way to the front… and… what was that?

“Okay… okay whoa there,” he said as he pushed Michael off of him taking deep breaths. Michael was staring eyes wide, the phrase _‘Really, Jude?’_ written all over his face.

“There was a visitor poking my leg,” he half laughed trying to liven the mood. Michael exhaled and looked toward the water.

“That’s what happens when you make out and want to do something more with someone you love, Beatles.”

“Michael, I’m just not…”

“I know, I know,” Michael interrupted shooting his hand up, already knowing what he was going to say. “And, I’m sorry if I pushed the envelope a little. That was my fault.”

Jude felt some small relief that Michael took Jude’s thoughts into account. But the way he first kissed him felt different than the others. He decided to shake it off, because it was probably Michaels attempt at being romantic.

“Ok,” he whispered.

“Hey, we’re each other’s first boyfriends. This is new and we’re testing the waters, even though genetics wants us to make some waves.” Michael was still facing the water trying not to laugh at his own joke, Jude was snickering behind him.

“No pun intended?” Jude inquired.

“Shut up…  besides all this waiting has me thinking you create some massive waves.” Michael reached out and rubbed his thigh. Jude side eying that hand making sure it stays that spot and in that circular motion. “Anyway, I’m going to go cool off then take you home because I have to help out at my dad’s restaurant at 3. Then batting cages and field practice at 6.”

Jude started packing up as stood up and Michael made his way to the water, turning to ask Jude if he wanted to join him. Which Jude happily declined. By the time he returned everything was packed away except for Michael’s dry off towel. He handed his boyfriend the towel, his eyes might have lingered again, looking at the wet chest of his boyfriend being swiped by the towel. Michael caught Jude’s eyes as he tried to focus on something else. He decided to play the game too.

Wrapping his towel around his waist and throwing his backpack over his shoulder, they made their way to his car. Opening the door for Jude then making his way to the driver side. Jude quirked a curious eyebrow as he got in.

“Driving shirtless are we?” he asked.

“Figured I’d let you eye fuck me a little longer,” Michael smirked starting the engine. “Since you so thoroughly enjoyed me and all my wet glory earlier.”

Jude cheeks began to flush red with embarrassment since he had chosen not to get in the water. “You didn’t have to do that for me,” he said weakly.

“Beatles, I’d do anything for you.” Michael reached for the back Jude’s neck to pull him into a kiss. “Besides,” Jude sighed with contentment against his lips. “I’ve been eye fucking you in those trunks since I picked you up. One of these days we’ll do the real deal.” Michael had the biggest and hungriest looking grin on his face, but Jude couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt of getting even.

They were about fifteen minutes for Jude’s just listening to the radio and Michael would ever so often try to dance and roll his head in Jude’s direction, lock eyes with him, and growl and make kissy faces at Jude. All of which would be in the rhythm of the music playing from the radio. Jude couldn’t help but laugh. Michael finally spoke up at a red light. 

“So, you have any pointers on Daria?” he asked eyes still focused on the road.  

“She’s a talker. As in she loves to talk about any and everything, so watch what you say. I love her but, damn.”

“That… I believe the whole school already knows.” They both snickered.

“She’s really cheerful like and...” _Shit, thinking about Daria’s is tough, especially when you’ve known her for so long._ It’s easier to be with your friends, rather than explain their qualities. They had been friends for years and had grown accustomed to each other’s tendencies. Jude had to think about this one.

 “She is really, really protective of her friends particularly Taylor. And everything else you should just play by ear.”

They slowly turned onto Jude’s street, passing Jax’s house. There was one car more than usual in the driveway. _His brothers home?_ He thought to himself. _Anyway back to the conversation at hand._ “Trust me, she’s great to have as a partner. I know from past experiences.”  

“So, how long have she and Connor been together?” Michael asked hesitantly.

“Since the start of freshman year,” Jude responded eyes still trained on the view from his window.

“Taylor and Jax?”

“8th grade, why?” Now Jude had his full attention.

“Getting to know my future friends is all.” Michael said behind a sly smile.

“Okay, I’ll see you Monday babe,” he said leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend goodbye.

“Wait… um can I say you something before we say goodbye?” Michael asked. Jude nodded. “About what happened while we were making out. And you hesitant to take off your shirt? Is it… still about having sex?”

“I don’t know…” Jude shifting his gaze to avoid answering.  

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just…” he was suddenly interrupted by the ring of Michael’s phone.

“Fuck, I’m late!” Michael groaned, grabbing his phone from the cup holder. “I’ll text you tomorrow, even while I’m with Daria and I’ll see you at school first thing on Monday, okay?” asked with a quick peck and thigh squeeze before Jude climbed out of the car.

“Bye Beatles,” he yelled before bringing his phone to his ear and pulling away. Jude gave a small wave goodbye.

“Oh well,” Jude muttered. Before entering the house pulled his phone out his pocket to turn it on.  It immediately buzzed to life with Callie’s name filling his notifications, one from Brandon too.

**Brandon: Quick question, he insulted mom? Jesus’s words, not mine.**

Jude decided to ignore both, not wanting bother explaining anything to Brandon if Jesus had a hand in it, and if that’s what Callie was trying to reach him about she would just talk his ear off. But there was a name that appeared in his recent messages that he did want to call. He called to Lena, who was relaxing on the couch, that he was home trying to get to his room.

“Hey Bubba, everyone else should be home in a while. How was the beach?”

“Beachy,” he responded as he turned to head up the stairs.

“Very funny,” she laughed. “Um, where’s my hug?” She lifted her arms to reach for him while still on the couch. Jude rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but oblige. Lena always knew what Jude needed when he gave sassy, one worded responses. Comfort, which usually was a hug. She’d been doing that since the day he arrived to the Fosters. The first to receive a hug from him, the first to connect, and the first person he came out to. Telling her if a problem was affecting him was easy, though lately with this sudden overbearingness of his family. He decided to keep things to himself.

“Not sure if I should have given you a hug before I showered,” he said referring to the sand he had acquired at the beach and his probable stink.

“Please, have you smelled Jesus after a workout?” she scoffed. The both shuddered at the thought of that awful smell. “One more year till college.”

“Or wherever he goes…” he whispered.

“Jude, be the bigger person…” Lena gave him the look, tilting her head. Even though she was trying to hide her smile. “Is everything alright?

“Yeah mama, I’m going to shower now!” he turned for the stairs again taking them two at a time. He wants to explain what how he was feeling after what had happened with Michael. Or how felt about his brother’s constant disdain for anything Jude liked. Well not to her anyway. So he returned to his previous mission and dialed the person’s number. They answered on the first ring.

“I thought I said to text me over the weekend?”

“Hello to you too Tay, I figured a phone call would be easier. But if you want me to hang up I will,” Jude answered. He started stripping off his clothes in preparation of his upcoming shower.

“No its okay, I just went on my fifteen-minute break anyway.” She replied bluntly.

“That’s just me and my impeccable timing.”

“Anyway, how was the dinner Michael was boasting about going to on Friday?”

“No, not you too,” he pleaded. “Please tell me you’re not on the Dislike Mike team!”

“I’m team Jude. May I remind you he’s practically begged you to get us to like him?”

“Really?” Not the question intended, more like why did you have to bring that up?

“I’m just being my honest self.” _True, but Damn her._

“So you and Jax don’t like him either,” he guessed. “I already know how Connor feels.”

“I didn’t say that. I just asked about last night, Jude.” She also refrained to mention what she had noticed Michael did days prior. She saw something else too, wanted to mention it, but didn’t since Jude was already on the defensive…

“Oh, well it was fine and we had Lasagna. We ate, we laughed---“

“I already know Connor was there, he told Jax.” Taylor quickly interrupted.

“Of course. Then why are you asking how it went?” Jude sighed.

“Because I want to hear how it went from your prospective,” Taylor stated honestly.

“Jeez, I forgot how bitchy you go on your breaks.”

“You try working an 8-hour shift, then go home to work with a complete dumbass on a project that’s 60% of your grade,” she huffed. He could already picture her rolling her eyes. “And you’re bitchy in general!”

“And yet you and me get along so well,” he practically sang.

“Someone has to put up with me if Jax can’t.” Jude giggled at the truth behind the comment but, still had an awkward feeling to Taylor asking about Dinner. Before he could respond, Taylor quickly asked the question he hated everyone ask him. “Is something bothering you, Jude?”

“No, I’m fine,” he answered too quickly.

“Lies.” _Damn._ That girl could always smell a lie.

“I just… I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, because you always say that,” she pouted. “Now talk to me… before you talk to Guru Jax or worse Connor, where once you tell him it will never get out because I know one of them will weed it out of you too.” Jude chuckled at her truth. She and Jax are a match made in heaven.

Jude let out a deep sigh starring at his reflection in the mirror. Well here goes nothing. “We went to the beach today--” he began as started tracing his hand over his torso.

“Did the Judicorn show off that hot bod of his?” Taylor asked with a slight glint of glee in her voice.

“Eh,” he responded, tossing his trunks into the hamper and walking into the bathroom. He gazed at his naked reflection in the mirror, eyeing all his features. “I didn’t really take my shirt off right away. Mostly, all he did was admire my ass.” He turned to his body awkwardly to see his behind in the mirror.

“I’d have to admit it is a nice backside, Judicorn. Believe me I know my man butts,” she announced proudly through the phone.

“Comparing me to Jax and Connor doesn’t count.” He rolled his eyes.

“You’re in the same category. And, as someone who rarely works out but is still quite fit. Be happy your boyfriend admires your natural slim physic and good looks.”

“Who says I’m not?”

“I’ve seen you with your shirt off, Jude. You’re hot, don’t be ash--“

“Who says I’m not?” he repeated aggressively.  

“I’d answer, but I’d rather you go on about what’s bothering you.”

“Well, were making out when it got a little handsy. Juices started… flowing and I kind of pulled away?”

“Kind of?” Taylor pondered. “Oh ohhhh… I bet he needed a cold shower after that right?”

“Yeah--”

“Stop right there… You stopped because you weren’t ready so don’t start doubting yourself not knowing whether or not you wanted to.” She addressed him confidently. “You are smart and you know what you want.”

 Jude wanted to speak but the power of Taylor’s words left a strange effect on hm. Taylor was one person who always knew just what to say to him before he hit ‘panic attack mode’. And even if it came to that point she’d still give him words of encouragement. No matter how blunt they make out to be.

 The only noise on the line was their shared breathing.  Finally, he said: “Thanks Tay,” quietly.

“Good, shit my breaks over. But we’ll continue our talk about the dinner, _and how he really got Daria’s number_ , on Monday because I have to work with my partner tomorrow. Kill me now.” Despite her putting emphasis on the Daria part, she groaned the rest.

“What do you mean _how he got Daria’s number_?” he inquired. That was really strange, even for her.

“Jude I really dread leaving you, but I have to go.” She answered quickly.

“Okay, okay and you’ll be fine Taylor.”

“As will you, bye. Judicorn.” He looked at himself in the mirror again before setting his phone down and starting his shower.

The water was impressively warm, given that there was no one else in the house to use hot water today. As the spray hit his skin he thought back to his make out session with his boyfriend on the beach. It seemed as though his lips were into the kissing but his mind definitely wasn’t there. After three months and a day of being with Michael, loving the way he kissed him should be the first thing on the brain. Not to mention all the other compliments on his body he got from his boyfriend. But after the incident with Connor, it didn’t have that magic anymore. A small grin started to appear from his lips when Connor popped into his mind. There they were together on the beach going at it like animals, their lips crashing into each other. Jude loving every moment of this sensation. on the same towel, on the same day, shirtless him and… Connor?!

They had only kissed a total of three times! Two of those times were on the same day! Jude couldn’t shake the feeling of delight of the image that had popped into his mind. Feeling that sensation slowly dropped his eyes down to see if he… Oh God. That thought had him hard as a rock!

“What the hell was that?” he asked himself trying to shake the image out of his mind. He quickly finished soaping and shampooing, stepping out to escape his thoughts of Michael turning into Connor? He wrapped one of the towels around his waist after drying off and froze to take one more look at himself in the mirror.

 _Taylor thinks I’m hot, Pssh. She has to say that as a best friend, it’s our duty to uplift one another._ He thought to himself. But he loved her anyway. He reached for his phone on the counter and saw that he had three more messages. One from Callie, again ignore. And the other two from Jax and Connor, both asking the same question.

Jax: Judicorn!!! What u up 2??

Connor: JUDEEEEE!!! What r u up 2????

He replied to Brandon though, hoping to keep this conversation going. Rather than have him reply with one word messages making it impossible to respond. Brandon always was a man of few words. He wanted to hear Brandon’s thoughts on Michael, now that Jesus had tried to swat him.

**Jude: He totally misinterpreted what was said. He’s just looking for a fight and wants people on his side because he can’t handle anything on his own.**

Jude then walked into his room, intentions on for the dresser when he heard a suddenly loud intake of breath. Thank heavens his towel was still wrapped around his waist because he suddenly held it tighter when a voice broke.

“Well, well Judicorn. This is a side of you we’ve never seen before.” Jax said bringing his hands to his mouth in fake shock. Jude looked over at his shoulder to see both Jax and Connor sitting on his bed in workout gear. Connor’s black shirt looked like it was a second skin with his muscles peeking through. And he looked flustered, his cheeks slowly turning red as he turned his head from Jax to hid his happy grin.

“What are you talking about?” Jude shook his head as he returned to his dresser pulling out clean clothes. “You both have seen me without a shirt before.”

“Yeah, but never stark naked Jude.”

“I have on a towel, dork,” he deadpanned pulling on his boxer briefs from under is towel. His back was still turned to them but he could feel Connor’s eyes moving up and down his body. He tried to be slick and look over his shoulder to see if Connor was still looking when he was putting on his jeans, he was. Eyes directly on the towel where Jude’s…

“How’d you get in here anyway?” he asked. Even though the answer was obvious.

“Well the door was unlocked… and your mama saw us as we walked in…” Jax responded.

“I suggested we knock, but you know how Jax is,” Connor said. Jude nodded.

“Hey, they said you and I are like family. So why not just walk in? His family knows we come over on weekends anyway… so I killed two birds with one stone.”

“And where are you guys coming from?”

“The Gym,” Connor said.

Jude paused his current objective and turned to the both of them, eyebrows furrowed.

“So… you went to the gym… got all smelly and sweaty… came over here and decide to lay on my bed?

Both the boys on his bed looked at each other realizing what they had done, and shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Jude faced palmed himself while silently muttering that they were idiots.

Jax sat up on the bed pointing to Jude. “You know; you should really take us up on our offer and come with us one of these days, bro. You’re slim and kind of fit already, but we could help you build more muscle, plus maybe one of these days you could get Jesus back for all his taunting.”

Jude scoffed at that, focusing his attention on finding a shirt in his shirt drawer. “Yeah me beating my wrestler brother to the ground. That’ll be the day,” he responded shaking his head.

“It will also help with stress relief because you’re obviously not relieving any with your boyfriend,” Jax followed up wiggling his eyebrow. Jude narrowed his in Jax’s direction, clearly annoyed.

“It helps me relieve stress and helps me clear my mind,” Connor added nonchalantly lying back on Jude’s bed. Much to his regret, but the view of his abs made him forget the laying on the bed thing.

Jax immediately turned his attention to Connor. Locking on at him with a confusion on his face to try to figure out his comment. “You sound like some stupid magazine. But I’m curious to what kind of stress that would be? You have Daria to help you with that?”

 _‘Here we go’_ , thought Jude _. Another discussion about sex._

“Shut up, Jax,” Connor deadpanned.

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Jax muttered to himself.

“And what about Taylor?” Connor shot back.

“Mind your business, Con…” Jax replied quickly waving his hand to dismiss Connor’s question. _Talk about irony._ “So is it a yes Jude?”

“Maybe,” He shrugged slipping his favorite green shirt over his head.

“Hey, that’s a half yes. It’s better than nothing and speaking of stress relieving,” Jax said reaching behind his head for the controllers to the Xbox from the shelves next to Jude’s bed. He handed one to Connor and tossed the other to Jude as he sat in his computer chair. Connor sat up slightly as the screen loaded.

“Gears?” Jude asked since it usually was a game they could all agree on

“Gears,” the other two boys responded in unison and the three of them logged in their gamer tags and proceeded to play. After about twenty minutes of game play and Jude being totally obliterated by his two friends. Connor asked the question that was on his mind ever since he got there.

“So Jude, how was the beach?” Jude was about to answer when Jax turned his head and pausing the game to jump into the conversation,

“You went to the beach today? I thought you just had a family dinner? Sick invite Jude, who’d you go with?”

“Michael,” Connor answered before Jude could. Jax mouthed an O shape.

“Well, did you actually go in the water this time?” Connor pressed.

“Um…”

“Wait, I wanna know about last night. Did Jesus try to kill him?”

“Not…”

“Okay fuck the dinner then. You and Michael get a little _sandy_?” Both Jax and Connor began to laugh at how uncomfortable Jude was looking at the thought of what they were implying. Jax laughed a little louder than Connor, his looked a bit forced. Jude wasn’t going to let this slide.

“What’s so funny about this, Connor?” Jude asked with narrowed eyebrows.

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

 “Well, we did ‘nothing’ in the sand right after he got out of the water.” Connor’s head shot up immediately.

“Yo! Making out and doing things in the sand is hella fun, the aftermath if you’re not on your towel though. Not so…” Jax started but was interrupted by Connor. 

“That’s good to hear.”

“You sure?” Jude challenged.

“Oh yea, you two expanding your places of pleasure to the beach. I’m proud of you, _bro_ ” Connor falsely shot back. The thought of Jude and Michael tangled together made his blood boil but he couldn’t let it show. Jax sat on Jude’s bed between them eyes going back and forth between the Jude and Connor. Hs face stricken with confusion.

“Thanks _bro_ , I’m glad to know how much you care,” The word bro, spewed out of his mouth like venom.

“Is there something you’re trying to imply Jude? Because I’m curious as to what it is.” Connor responded calmly eyes still trained on Jude.

“You know what,” Jude whispered through his gritted teeth. Jax stood up to alleviate the tension, still confused at Jude and Connors little spat.

“It’s obvious that you both are a little on edge. So bros, allow me to school you both on something…” He climbed off Jude’s bed and motioned for Jude to sit on his bed for his speech while he went to shut the door. As Jude stood up from the computer chair, Connor patted a spot on the bed for Jude to sit next to him, innocently smiling. With a roll of his eyes, Jude climbed to the head of the bed clinging to his pillow. Connors smile fell, but quickly returned to its false position when Jax began to speak.

Jax clasped his hands together and asked, “What’s the best part about being a teenager?”

“Independence?” Jude asked, cocking his head and glaring at Connor. He ignored him.

“Puberty?” Connor shrugged.

“Nope, sex.” Jax answered matter-of-factly.

“What?” Both Connor and Jude asked. When hearing each other voices, the glanced at each other and their eyes met for a split second before looking away from each other.

“What’s the worst part?”

“Hormones.” Jude answered.

“Constantly worrying about what others think and letting that affect your relations.” Connor cut his eyes in Jude’s direction. Jude’s eyes widened at Connors answer. Jax nodded his head slowly at their eye exchange. But, he continued.

“Nope, sex… Confused?” Both nodded. “Lemme break it down,” he started as he began pacing.

“See, we teenagers always have our hormones raging. Thus leading us to act without thinking rationally sometimes, and it makes us curious to try things. But we also do things according to how others perceive us. One of those being sex. We want to be perfect at something so new and intimate that sometimes we’re afraid to even try out of fear that your partner at time won’t feel that it was up to snuff and gossip to others about our skills. And some might be afraid to open themselves up to someone in that manner, in fear that the one they were with is not the one. All in all, it’s more of a ‘Do I, don’t I’ situation that’s totally up to you.” He finished his eyes on Jude for the last half of his speech.

Both Connor and Jude continued to stare blankly at Jax, who stood profoundly as if the smartest person in the world.

Jude managed to let out a weak “Wow”. Other than that there was silence until Jax killed the moment.

“Now after that knowledge bomb I dropped, I need to go drop some knowledge in your bathroom Jude,” he pointed to the door leading to the bathroom. That snapped Jude out of his trance and he called after Jax to lock all doors, because Mariana was still traumatized.

The lock to the bathroom door clicked and Jude clung to his pillow a little tighter than usual in the silence. Connor occasionally snuck a glance at him trying to meet his eyes, to no avail. The awkward tension in the room making it feel stuffy.

“So…” Connor tried. “That was…”

“Yup,” Jude responded, popping the P.

“You had fun at the beach?”

“Yeah.” Jude still wouldn’t look at him. Connor felt a twinge of pain on the inside.

 “And this whole…?”

“You started it.” _Please look at me Jude._ Was all Connor was thinking. Pleading him with his thoughts.

“Why are you sitting all the way at the head of your bed?” Connor asked softly. That got Jude’s attention. He slowly turned to face Connor. He saw the fiery rage in his eyes, but felt nothing but warmth inside.

“Because, the last three times I’ve sat next to you alone, you’ve kissed me.” His eyes narrowed but lightened as he focused on Connor who lay on his bed, head propped in one hand staring calmly at him. How could anyone look that perfect by laying on a bed? Maybe the after gym glow helped but, damn! Just then, Connor’s tongue darted out quickly and swiped over his lips before disappearing. Jude remembers that feeling as he flashed to his shower dream.

“You afraid I’m going to do it again?” Connor seemingly teased. _Even his voice sounds soothing. Hurry the fuck up Jax_. His thoughts screamed. Jude tried not to blush and remained silently. He knew he couldn’t speak right now. “I’m glad you enjoyed the beach, though.”

“R-Really?” Jude asked, well squeaked.

“Aside from the Michael parts, yeah.”

“Oh, of course,” he surmised, earning a chuckle from Connor baring some teeth.

Connor slowly reached for Judes leg and used his thumb to rub circles. “You just take your time, and don’t listen to Jax or anyone else. I know he’s trying to help but, you’ll go to the gym if and when you’re ready to okay?” He finished, voice still soft and full of concern.

“Th’-Thank you, Con.” Jude murmured. He smiled to himself grateful for what Connor had just done. He knew the full scale of what Connor meant, but he was glad he only verbally spoke of the gym. He loosened his grip on the pillow as Connor crawled closer and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

Jude, surprised by the kiss that felt like pure bliss, brought his free hand to his cheek where Connors lips were on his cheek moments before. Connor drew back slightly when he felt Judes hand on his wrist, preventing him from moving any further. His skin, so soft. Connors eyes rose from his wrist and met Judes. Brown yes, but honest and by seeing into the he noticed that Jude leaning forward, still looking at him. He couldn’t name it, seeing Jude lean in made him want to as well.

“Connor” Jude managed to say before their lips met, chaste at first, which made Connor think it was just a peck and Jude would pull off. But, Jude pressed on, tilting his head while Connor crawled even close bringing his hands to Jude’s clothed body. Jude gasped at Connor’s hands which allowed him slip his tongue in Judes mouth. This right here felt amazing, Judes soft lips against his in an honest kiss. Judes tongue met his and his head began spinning at the sensation. This made him feel daring, so he tried to slide his under the other hid shirt when the sound of the toilet flushing brought them back to reality.

They quickly jolted apart, retreating back to their respective positions to collect themselves as Jax entered the room.

“Took you long enough,” Jude sneered.

“You’re telling me, I think I lost ten pounds while in there,” Jax said. Jude let out a laugh as well, glancing at Connor who was propped on his hand eyes only on Jude. The corner of his mouth with a small smirk.

“Con… Con, you okay dude?” Jax asked.

“Yeah man I’m cool,” he said. “Maybe now that you’ve miraculously lost ten pounds you can keep up with me during conditioning?” Jax’s eyes widened and he grinned knowing that response would get him off his back.

“Bro, even with my weight loss, I could still take you.”

“Oh really?”

“Fuck Yeah.” He reached for Connor’s arms, pulling him of the bed and bringing Connor’s hands behind his back to subdue him. Connor easily wriggled out of Jax’s grip and started slapping his hands frantically, with Jax returning the favor. Jude could only watch, and smile as they both fell on the floor rolling over each other back and forth. All while laughing.

“Boys, what’s going on up there!” Lena yelled from the stairs.

“Nothing!” They all responded before Connor and Jax resumed they’re match.

Jude watched on with pure enjoyment. _Yup these are my friends_ , he thought. Ironically the two of them acted more like brothers than friends at times. He didn’t mind.

“Ow! Hey! Foul! Jude he hit my face! Foul!” Jax exhaled, still laughing. Connor’s laughing as well. In these situations, Jude usually became the judge because he never was big on violence after what had happened before, so he would never jump in.

“I didn’t see anything,” he chuckles. To be honest, he didn’t see. He had zoned out for a moment.

“What kind of Judge are you?”

Finally, Connor managed to pin Jax down pinning his arms to the side. They weren’t facing Jude and he was in full view of Connor’s ass in his gym shorts. Taylor was right, The gym had served Connor well and Jude couldn’t talk his eyes off of the view. Well, it was in his line of sight but wow.

“Say Uncle,” Connor grinned. Both he and Jax were breathing hard from the spat.

“Never,” Jax replied trying to push Connor off him. He might have succeeded when Connor climbed off him to retrieve his phone from Jude’s desk that was ringing. Jude watched Connor as he looked at his screen his face started to fall, but he managed to keep composure. He exhaled sharply and looked at Jude then addressed them.

“Um, that’s Daria…” He knew it. “She just got back home and wants me to come over.”

“Well, go over there then,” Jax managed to say through his labored breathes.

“Yeah, yeah I better go,” Connor’s eyes meet with Jude’s, disappointment pouring from his gaze. Ignoring the pain from Judes eyes, he moved to grab his keys. “I see you guys at school,” he said walking out the door.

“Give her that Connaconda she’s been missing over the summer!” Jax yelled.

Connor came back to the door frame looking semi-annoyed at his comment but still smiling. “Jax, fuck you. Bye Jude,” He waved and disappeared through the doorway again. Despite Connors swift departure, Jude couldn’t help but laugh along with Jax because of his stupid nickname given to Connor that the baseball team picked up from him.

“Hey be honest, Jude. Are you alright? You seem… flustered,” Jax stated propping himself on his elbows and raising an eyebrow.

“I am… today’s just been a whirlwind,” Jude responded. He started making up his bed again to divert attention from himself and Jax was still on the floor.

“That’s what happens when you make out something fierce,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t mean to offend or insult with my little sermon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean we’re teenagers what do you expect? And I know the reason for why you’re holding off. It’s like me and Tay. Okay we have sex, but what’s there to show for it afterwards? I love her she loves me, but sometimes I feel like it’s not enough and I’m constantly trying to do more than I should.” Jude nodded along following what he was saying. “You’re like that too. Having a great relationship before doing the real physical stuff, I get it. It’s the die-hard romantic in you which is good for movies. But reality isn’t always like that and people like me don’t want to see you get hurt by wanting one thing when in reality a lot of people are like the other. It’s good, it’s bad. Eh! We’re young, at the time for some it may be the best thing and others for it might not be.”

Jude, standing with his mouth hanging open, was for the second time that day stunned by Jax. Jax was right about one thing, his powers of observation were astounding.

“Wow Jax,” he says. “That was really deep.”

Jax gives him a signature smirk before yelling, “HA!! So not only am I handsome and all those other things, I’m deep too. Yes!” He jumped up and fist pumps the air.

“Moment over,” Jude says, mentally slapping himself.

“Oh come on Jude, you know you want this,” Jax responds running his hands over his body for exaggeration. Jude rolled his eyes.

“No.”

‘Jude, you know you want me’ had been a play on words Jax used on Jude ever since Jude had come out. He would usually use it when Jude didn’t pay him a compliment or the butt of a joke between them and their friends. There was no harm to it because the fact of the matter was that the statement was false. But, helping his friend massage his male ego wasn’t a big deal. That wasn't the only reason why they were friends, even though the entertainment value was priceless.

“You didn’t say the line in the parking lot at school.” Jude was almost hurt that it was true.

“Didn’t need to you, gave me a compliment. I’m wearing you down bro,” Jax winked. “I’m hungry let’s go get an early dinner.”

“Where do you wanna go?” Jude asked.

“Tacos El Gordos, of course!” Their favorite place to eat and Taylor worked there. Why was there ever a need to ask?

“Sounds like a good idea, since Mariana is on her way home and you know how she feels about you, K-Jax.”  Jesus says walking into the room. Jude watches as he props his skateboard against his desk and kicks off his shoes.

“Juicer,” Jax acknowledges, walking over to fist bump him. Jude began putting on his shoes with haste not wanting to deal with Jesus today. “We were just leaving.”

“The let’s go,” Jude urges quite rudely before the two could start talking about how many strikeouts Jax would put up or pins Jesus would get this year. Jax nodded and made for the door, walking past Jude. He for some reason looked over at Jesus before leaving and noticed he had a look of concern on his face. Staring right at Jude. It wasn't a face Jude was used to from his brother. It didn't scare him but it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. As if... _Wait... Did he overhear? No couldn’t have._

The stare only lasted for a moment before he focused his attention to his phone.

“Go,” he said, using his hand to wave Jude off.

He and Jax made their way down the stairs and he informed Lena of where he was going, she giving her okay from the kitchen. They walked out the door heading for Jax’s house.

“I’ll ask my mom if we can use her van.”

“Alright.”

“So Mariana’s still mad at me for what happened?” Jax asked.

“What do you think?” Jax shook his head in embarrassment. Jude was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

“It was one time, one time.” Jax says. “She catches me jerkin in your bathroom and she freaks out. I was thirteen!”

“Let it go,” Jude says through his hands, still not trying to laugh.

“Like you’ve never jerked it or thought of someone in a sexy way in your bathroom.”

The air around Jude suddenly felt cold from his somewhat guilt and he tried to think of something. Luckily, they approach Jax’s driveway and he notices the car again. Jude immediately tries to quickly change the subject

“Hey your brothers in town?” he finally breathes.

“Yeah, James’ here for two weeks before going back to Medical School,” Jax responds.

“I’m proud of him.”

“Me too, he’s come a long way.” Jax smiles. His comment about his brother sincere and heartfelt. He might have seen the tear if Jax’s back wasn’t to him.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He watched Jax jog up his driveway and walk inside the open garage. His phone buzzed inside his pocket, how did he not notice it before? A shirtless selfie from his boyfriend with a comment at the bottom.

**Michael: I miss you already!!!!!!!!! Here’s something so you won’t forget today.**

**Daria: I’M BACK!!!!!!**

**Connor: We’ll work on our “project” very soon count on it Judicorn ;)**

He smirks at Connor’s message. But, thank god none were from Callie or Brandon, don’t need that right now. Looking at his phone he was drawn into what not only Taylor had said but, Jax and Connor as well. None of them had urged him to have sex, even though they talk about it and they were all on Jude’s side. The only one that was pressing heavily on the matter was his boyfriend, that was all he talked about. And Connor, compared to the first three kisses, this last time they kissed felt as though Connor had touch a piece of his soul. The way kissing him made everything seem right, and he didn’t push. Not to mention that scene he had created in the shower where Michael morphed into Connor. No, Connor is his best friend and that was that. But them kissing? This was so confusing and every time they kissed he thought more and more of Connor.

He was brought back from his thoughts hearing the screen door slam. He looked at the porch seeing James come out waving with a huge smile, that had been missing for some time. Jax rushed past him heading for the van.

“Got the keys, let’s go.” He says. “Then while we’re eating our weight in tacos, you can tell me what’s going on between you and Connor,” he smirks before getting in the van.

“Great.” Jude gets in, not without rolling his eyes.

"You ready Beatles?" Jax teased. Jude punched him in the arm.


End file.
